Collision of Fates
by Kaffeindz
Summary: He was cursed, battling a rage that wasn't his. After all, how do you control that which you don't own? She was blessed and oblivious of his second nature. And caught in between was a link connecting the two extremities. Is there anything that could break the cycle? - Zelgan oriented, mild LxZ and Linkx(ingame)OC, rated M for language and eventual sexual content.
1. Ember of Din

**A/N:** I do not own anything having to do with Legend of Zelda, other than this fanfiction idea that's been plaguing my mind. All LoZ rights are reserved for Miyamoto-sensei. Thank you for such an awesome franchise! (even if the storyline is a bit redundant)

 **Chapter I**

 **Ember of Din**

Off in an eastern desert, sands shifted erratically, threatening to sweep away all life that dared traverse its ever-changing rivers. Blistering heat of the blood orange sun added fuel to the fire that withered the plant and animal life alike. Its brilliant rays flickered like tendrils stretched out to suck in the earth. As if in response, the earth churned, its core boiling almost in need of bursting through the crust. In the expanse of the desert, a solitary, charcoal fortress stood stark in contrast to the vibrant surroundings, yellow tents dotted around its borders. The inhabitants of this forsaken land looked up to the blazing sun, their golden eyes reflecting it as emotions ran through their gaze. Fear, anger, and awe coursed through the women of the Gerudo tribe. Anger at the heat's relentlessness, fear at what the signs may be pointing to. Yet, awe and respect still held for the unexplainable natural beauty that is the desert life. They could feel the winds changing.

Inside the fortress, busy hands hurried about. Women were running about, water basins and clean cloths being carried away into a birthing room. They cringed as a blood-curdling wail shook the halls, threatening to knock them off their flurrying feet. Inside the chambers, a woman screamed in agony as her body felt as if a fire was bursting out to consume her. The other women in the room wore shared concerned expressions as they tried to keep the laborious mother from bleeding out. Their efforts were futile as she had already lost too much blood from the sudden body-wracking contractions that continued to assault her. Hours of hemorrhaging without control had weakened the mother. All of the women knew, but dared not voice their conclusions that the mother would not live after the childbirth. She lay I her own cesspool of blood, despite the constant changing of sheets. Rather, the women did everything in their power to guide labor, determined to see the baby out into the world. It was the least they could do for the mother in her final moments. One of the Gerudo called for the elders to be brought in, another leaving the room upon the orders.

After hours of her laboring, the mother let out another pained wail as the contractions reached their peak. The women hurried, preparing for the baby whose head had been pushed through. Some had to restrain the woman's arms and legs, binding her to the bed as she writhed in the newfound pain. Two women gently pressed onto her abdomen to aid in the pushing. After moments of agonizing pushing, the mother was finally able to see the newborn spill out into the world. She smiled lightly through her tears and sweat, too weak to keep her eyes open any longer. She sighed in relief of the pain, feeling her body go heavy and chilled. The loss of blood took toll on her as she allowed death to finally claim her, her body collapsing into the other women's mournful embraces. They held her close, brushing their hands through her sweaty matted hair, whispering onto death ears how she did good, praying for their Goddess to take their sister into her loving embrace.

The two elder women, barely reaching the height of their sister's knees, entered the chambers dutifully. They both murmured a prayer to the dead mother before turning their attentions to the child who had yet to cry. The baby's body lay lifeless as the mother's did. The blue clad elder took the baby into her arms, eyes scanning over to observe its form. Much to the room's surprise, they discovered that the child was male before they began to grieve. They grieved for in the same moment that they were to receive their new king, they had lost him during his birth. silent prayers echoed through the chambers in mourning.

Then the elders both caught a glimpse of something flashing upon the child's right hand. Upon the dark flesh, a golden triangle blinked weakly into existence, growing stronger by the second until its light suddenly burst forth, silencing the women as it shot upward and momentarily blinded them. The light enveloped the room completely, expanding further and spilling out of the windows until it became one massive column. The beam shot skyward, tearing through the already sparse clouds of the desert. All of the women of the valley looked on in awe, too shocked to even comprehend its meaning. A few seconds felt like hours as the light held before fading away almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Curiously, the women of the birthing chambers switched their gazes over to the child, their eyes still throbbing from the pain of the brilliant beam. Had they not reflexed into covering their eyes, they were sure to have lost their sight. Despite their efforts to block its rays, it was still strong enough to sear through their eyelids, causing them to writhe uncomfortably. As their focus was regained, they could see that the triangle had all but disappeared into the child's hand. They had not even realized that they had held their breaths until a simultaneous sigh of relief escaped their lips at the sight before them.

The baby was now drawing his first breath, greedily sucking air into his lungs as if he had been recently pulled out from the crushing weight of the earth. His golden orbs cracked open to greet the world of light, causing him to wiggle in discomfort from the overwhelmed senses, just as the women had not but a few moments before. A shrill wail roared through from his throat, much too powerful to have come from such a tiny form, almost beast like. A vein pulsed in his forehead as he cried, visible through the faint cross-like scar that blemished the otherwise flawless dark olive skin. No one was sure where it had come from, because the baby had come out unharmed despite having been stillborn not even a minute ago. Everyone whispered silent thanks to their Goddess of the Sand, for both blessing them with their king and for preserving his life. The two elders grinned to each other, pleased with the results despite the loss of the mother. They soon announced to the whole tribe the arrival of King Ganondorf Dragmire, leader of the Gerudo, blessed child of the Sand Goddess herself. Cheers erupted, the women feeling their wariness being uplifted by the good news. As if in response, the land and sky momentarily settled and returned to normal, their rage-like shifts no longer threatening to swallow the valley and everything within it.

The birth of the king marked the beginning of a new, hopeful era of the Gerudo. However, they were oblivious to the torment that continued to rage within the dark-skinned child. He continued roaring out as the elders swathed him in silk cloths, tucking his flaming red hair away into its confines. They were unconcerned as to his crying as they announced themselves to be the surrogate mothers of the king. The other women in the room nodded before returning to their own duties, leaving the two older women to tend to the child expertly. After cleaning and bottle-feeding the baby, they managed to ease his crying and lulled him to sleep.

"Sister, I sense a grand future for this King," said Koume, turning to her sister who laid Ganondorf into the cradle in the nearby nursery.

"Our Goddess has blessed us with his being, how could it not be so?" Kotake replied, glaring daggers into her twin at the obviousness of her statement.

"Yes, but I mean on a grand scale," Koume snapped back. "Much larger than we can imagine. He will not only lead our people into prosperity, but also save us from this wretched existence we live in." The two bickering women took leave to the next room, careful to stay silent enough as not to disturb their king's slumber.

"I agree," Kotake admitted, though she would have loved nothing more than to scoff at her sister's claims. She knew her sister to know her well enough to have already reached that epiphany as well. Changing the subject, they argued on to the matters of the mother's funeral ritual. The service usually passed casually with tribute to a fellow sister and warrior, sending her off to be one with the Goddess their mother, but Kotake argued that the ritual should be more elaborate and giving tribute and worship to the Goddess herself. After all, they were only ever blessed with a king once every hundred years.

After much dispute, the two compromised and carried on with their preparations for the funeral, ordering the women about to finish cleaning the birthing chambers and carrying the mother out in a ceremonial casket. The casket was adorned with valuable gems – rubies, emeralds, and sapphires winking against the light of the torches – and decorated with the finest silks, herbs, and gold. The ceremony was held in the Spirit Temple's crypts as with any other funeral had been. The mother had been sent away with blessings, incense burning as an aid in her spirit's crossing over to the realm of the Goddess, before being locked away under a grand golden statue of their Goddess. Offerings were given as tribute by the people as they sang the hymn of the Sand Mother in their native tongue, the funeral coming to an end. After closing off the temple once more, the Gerudo returned to their lives of training, hunting for food, sparring, and cooking supper. The elders took turns watching over the child who no longer cried in fits. They grinned at his stubbornness to vocalize any of his discomforts or needs, deciding upon a routine for feeding, changing, and bathing him. Both joked between themselves at how their ruler was already showing signs of his independence he would likely pride himself over in the future.

Despite his silence, Ganondorf could feel something bubbling under the surface, and evil that seemed to curse for being stifled and silenced within the small body. Too young to even contemplate the sensation of the burning resent he felt in his chest, the king went along with it, not knowing the rage was not his own. The evil within him vowed to haunt him in his future.

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Well, this is the end of Chapter I. Please read and review and let me know what you think, what I could improve, etc. I tried my best to edit and make sure to fix any mistakes.  
Also, I won't be posting as fast I do right now, but I am uploading three chapters in one just for you guys.


	2. Nayru's Loving Embrace

**A/N:** I'll say it again. I don't own LoZ. All rights go to Miyamoto Shigeru.

 **Chapter II**

 **Nayru's Loving Embrace**

Seven years had passed by almost eventless in the Gerudo Valley, the only change seeming to be that of the young king's dramatic growth. He had already reached the height of his sister's shoulders, twice the size of the elders. Though lean, he ate his fill of three times the normal Gerudo consumption. Had they not been scraping through what little food reserves they had, he would have likely taken two more servings each meal. Despite his ravenous appetite, he continued to grow taller and stronger, his health being the envy of his peers.

His growth had impressed and shocked most, his body already capable of handling the sword and bow well. He also expressed interest in learning affairs of the valley in terms of their living situations and how to cope to life. Ganondorf's thirst for knowledge rivaled that of his ravening hunger, the Gerudo noted. The elders were surprised to find him sneaking off into their private chambers to study their magics. Quelling his eagerness to learn, they had agreed to lecture him in the ways of sorcery.

Unbeknownst to them, Ganondorf felt his insides seething in anticipation. Of what, he wasn't quite sure. His body was constantly on the move with adrenaline and motivation. Even at the meager age of seven, most had come to revere to him as a brother in age similar to that of their teenaged children. It was as if he was being driven by some unknown being. His tutelage only ceased when the rage inside suddenly became an uncontrollable sensation that left him breathless.

It had only been a month since he first started learning magic spells. For a few weeks, he had done nothing but rewrite the sigils and equations needed to perform the simple spell. He had been taught that magic was unpredictable and dangerous for the untrained and unlearned, forced to sit through hours of learning the complexities and nature of each spell. While admittedly he never grew bored of the lessons themselves like most children his age would, he was excited to hear that he was ready to start physical practice. For the past week, he's learned that, despite his grueling studies and proficiency in the written lessons, physically performing a spell was a whole other ordeal.

The first three days were spent in growing frustration at his own ineptitude. He became ever more discouraged as he was unable to make a vase even shift slightly. Upon the fourth day, he was about to be returned to the lectures when he finally managed to do it. Through late night practices until the light of dawn, Ganondorf persevered, using his confidence as a support. He chanted the incantations slowly as he had done many times before, both inwardly and out. One couldn't even begin to describe the ultimate pride he felt in himself as he watched the vase rock lightly. The accursed pottery that he had targeted as the bane of his existence had actually lifted off the table a couple of centimeters, still rocking enough to "tink" against the table before dropping back down to its position.

Sure, it wasn't exactly considered levitation yet, but darn it, he was finally starting to make progress. He resisted his urge to shout in victory as he felt the elders praise him for his efforts, his pride bolstering him to continue. Ganondorf once again found his concentration, breathing in and out slowly and focusing on not letting cockiness get the better of him as it often tends to do. He had learned the hard way that allowing such arrogant emotions at a crucial time was a surefire way to his downfall. His focus returned to the vase, the spell already ready on his tongue as he reached his right hand out towards it. He chanced a glimpse at the faded mark on his hand as he silently thanked the Sand Mother for her guidance during his current trial. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he though he just saw the mark flicker.

As soon as the incantation left his lips, he smirked as he watched the vase lift with ease in coordination with his hand. The porcelain object raised completely this time, distanced from the table by several centimeters now. His grin widened with newfound pride welling inside. Before too long, eh would be ready to perform much more complicated spells. Perhaps he would be able to levitate heavier objects soon, maybe even himself. Maybe, just maybe, he'd learn teleportation too, he mused to himself. The thoughts continued to flow into him, pleasing him to no bounds. Moving onto the task at hand, he continued with his assignment. Willing the motions with his mind, he carefully swept his hand to the left, keeping an eye on the vase as it moved to his command. Ganondorf paced himself, edging the damned porcelain object ever closer to its next destination. It was hovering between positions, still a couple of meters from the next table, when he began to feel it.

He paused during his practice, his eye roaming back to his hand, only barely aware of the inquisitive glances his elder instructors threw towards him upon noticing his falter. The triangle upon his flesh had begun pulsing slowly and rhythmically, a strange sensation beginning to take hold of him. He was briefly aware of the burning pitch within him increasing steadily with furor before it slammed against him suddenly, catching him unawares. With his focus lost, the vase fell unceremoniously and shattered upon contact with the stone floor. Its crash was deafened to him as the burning feeling invaded his mind, searing his body. Ganondorf left out a sharp howl as it threatened to split his head open. The king clutched as his skull, pressing hard against his temples with the flat of his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut, oblivious to the concerns of the elders that clambered over to him. The scar on his forehead throbbed in accompaniment with the pain within his head, rendering every attempt he made to ease the suffering futile.

An inexplicable rage took hold of him, as his vision went red with fury. He flung himself onto the floor, rolling about as if mad, screaming and spewing curses. All the while, the elders stood bewildered, not sure of what to do. They had never seen him act so violently before. Two women exchanged worried glances as they watched the boy ram into the wall and furniture, knocking over other pottery and lamps onto the floor, each object breaking at the impact. They had called a few of the Gerudo guardswomen in to restrain him, but the actions were futile as the women took heavy blows from the blood-lusting child. Giving up before their injuries progressed, they released their king to return to his tantrum. Nearly an hour had passed by, the king's torturous screams being heard throughout the fortress. None were really sure whether the voiced belonged to their leader or to a beast. He continued on his rampage the whole time, nails scratching into his scalp now, drawing blood. Ganondorf was desperate for any means to cease the overwhelming rage. Even as his throat burned raw and his voice hoarse from the shouting, he continued until he became weary. As the last scream tore from his throat, his vision blacked and he tumbled to the floor in a heap. His hair was disheveled from him pulling it out of its confines, clothes ripped from scraping against walls and floor, dry blood caking his fingernails and forehead. He lay listless on the cold stone ground, breathing erratically as the elders made to scoop up his form and carry him to be tended to, neither of them sure of what just transpired.

* * *

Far across the country, in the middle of a flourishing land of green with a serene river flowing through, a pure white castle towered over the land of Hyrule. Its walls reflecting the brilliant sun above as a gentle breeze rolled passed. Inside the castle town, citizens went about their day selling their wares, visiting the pubs, and tending to restaurants. Bubbling with giddy energy, they waited anxiously to hear the wondrous news that was to come. For weeks now, they were informed of the King and Queen expecting, the announcement sending their hearts aflutter with joy. Now, as if answering their prayers and gossip, the labor maids busied about the Queen in her bed chambers. Her Highness had gone into labor on the ninth hour of that morning, and they were all at the ready as per protocol when she had informed them of her water breaking. Now she lay in her bed, propped onto a multitude of lush pillows, sucking in deep, short breaths as the contractions came closer together. Even through tears of discomfort, she wore a grin of anticipation, ready to see her baby being greeted into their world. Her wet nurse guided her, reminding her to breathe in between the pushes, until she eventually saw the top of the baby's head. The old woman ordered the other maids about to fetch a catching towel, clean water, and sterile medical scissors. As the baby made its way out, the nurse maid caught the child carefully and cleaned it up with the wet cloths swiftly. With her nimble hands, she then swathed the newborn into soft, clean linens, cutting through the umbilical cord with ease before handing the baby over to the waiting mother.

"Congratulations to Your Majesties. You've been blessed with a healthy baby girl," she said through the newborn's crying. The queen beamed ecstatically at her maids, happy tears falling fresh from her face as she cradled her baby close as she coddled the princess to calm. As soon as her crying ceased, the infant opened her crystalline blue eyes to take in her surroundings. She still whimpered at seeing all of the unknown people crowding around her, but she seemed to have calmed for the most part as if understanding that she was not in danger. The young princess turned her attention to her mother instead, her eyelids drooping for much needed rest. She reached a curled fist out to which the Queen took gently into her hands, slipping a finger into the baby's grasp and earning a contented sigh as the princess fell fast asleep.

"Look, she's so serene, like an angel. The Golden Goddesses have truly graced us with a healthy child," the mother whispered as she ran a finger over the princess's closed fist. Under her touch, a faint yellow triangle could be seen as it flickered to life. "She even has the mark to prove our Goddesses' blessings. As per tradition, she shall be named Zelda."

As if pleased with the decision, the light from the mark bubbled forth in an instant, sweeping across the room in dazzling rays. Though they had to cast their eyes closed and face away, neither the Queen nor the maids felt any sense of fear. Instead, they took in the warmth that the light provided, taking is as a sign that the Goddesses were passing hope upon them. Within moments, the beam had vanished, replaced instead by the entry of the King. His worried expressions turned soft as his gaze settled upon his wife and child as they lay in rest from the wearisome labor. He set the maids about to cleaning the room, taking a seat next to the bed of his Queen and leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered lazily as she turned a smile his direction.

"I hope we haven't torn you away from anything important, my King," she said softly, almost chuckling. He responded with a grin of his own, running a hand over her cheek.

"You needn't worry yourself too much over that. The lords were understanding of my needing to take leave for the moment," he replied, his voice barely over a whisper. The king's eyes rolled over to their sleeping child. "How fare you?"

"Well, it wasn't the best experience I've ever had, I admit, but both of us are well. Just tired," the Queen answered, following his gaze. The grip on her finger had loosened as the princess rested. He nodded in understanding, gently wrapping his hands around the small frame to carry her to her cradle. When he returned to the bed, he smiled warmly when he saw his queen relaxed with eyes closed. The King pulled the fresh, new silk sheets over her and kissed her on the head before taking his leave, ordering one of the maids to inform him of either of their waking. He then made his way back to the council room where the lords waited. The news of the heir's birth had already made its way through the servants and into their ears as they discussed between each other their excitement.

Their conversations were heard as the King made his entrance, his ears picking up on their latest topic: who's house name would birth or has birthed the lucky fiancée to be. The question hung awkwardly in the air as they greeted his majesty. He waved his ringed hand with a nod, causing them to relax a bit.

"Rest assured, I've already anticipated this question to arise. Though truth be told, I haven't really put enough thought into the matter as of late," he shook his head, admittedly. "Personally, I think it best to decide with traditional means. The princess will be wed to her best suitor. Those who meet our requirements would be accepted as qualified, and, come time for her coming of age ceremony, she will choose amongst those suitors. Is there any who object to this notion?" He cast his gaze over his audience.

No one complained. As Hylians, all respected the customs of their lives and had no issue with their King's proposition. Instead, they each turned to one another with agreement, vowing to raise their sons to be worthy competitors and wishing each other good luck. Sure, there were questionable intentions muffled behind a couple of the lords' eyes, but His Majesty had no worries so long as none intended to start a war over the matter.

 _And why would they_? he thought to himself. They knew as well as he had that to cause a civil war within their lands would cause disaster. Though Hyrule was peaceful now, her lands were always at risk of invasion from other countries, not to mention that they Hylians were still walking on eggshells with their own neighbors, namely those of the Gerudo and Gorons. For the most part, the mountainous people of the Goron posed no real threat. They preferred to keep to themselves, but were known to attack any unfortunate souls who dared trespass their territory. Other than the elders, none of the stone creatures even showed interest in negotiations with the Hylians. On the other hand, Hyrule had bigger concerns when it came down to the Gerudo. The people of the desert were actively aggressive, contempt clearly shown on their bronze faces when they came face to face with the Hylians. They did not attack trespassers, rather they just turned them away. That is to say, if anyone was able to cross the treacherous desert to make it to their fortress in the first place. No one dared, especially after the Gerudo's recent criminal activities.

For the past decade or so, the desert people had attacked the villages of Hyrule, pillaging anything worth value in their wake. The attacks had started small in the outskirts of the desert before progressing as if an unchecked inferno, its flames spreading out to engulf anything in its path. Reports had come to the castle, detailing the invasions as guardsmen and knights were sent out to aid the villages. With full regrets, the King had no choice but to have his knights station themselves in the outer reaches of Hyrule in order to lessen the chaos. He'd rather not have sent his people so far away from their birth homes, but his decision had worked. The desert warriors ceased nearly all transgressions, though their hands did not stay. In fact, they had begun devising a new strategy these past two months, working in the silence of the night and slipping through defenses with stealth to steal away with the villagers' possessions, earning their names as thieves from the sands. He had felt a bit relieved when he heard that they only stole food and water rather than money, but at the same time, he still wanted to put an end to it all.

The King was aware that the villages' food was a treasure in its own right for its people. They put much hard labor and their lives on the line to cultivate the crops, both for their own sustenance and also as a means for trade within the city. He frowned bitterly as he wracked his brain for possible solutions to end the crimes, all of his ideas never able to formulate completely. There was always something to get in the way of any plans he made. At this point really, he wasn't even sure that attempting negotiations would have any effect either, knowing fully well that the Gerudo had no intentions on letting the Hylians step into their fortress let alone accept one of his messengers and peace treaties. _It's such a shame really_ , he thought grimly as he let the matter go for the moment. _The Gerudo would actually make decent allies in our time of turmoil with the neighboring countries if I could successfully acquire their cooperation._

For the meantime, his attention returned to the council before him, his thoughts concerning the countries of Labrynna and Holodrum being the focus of his new topic among them. He fully intended to take care of this pressing matter as well, whether he had support from any of the other races of Hyrule or not. The King's lips thinned as he thought back to the knights he had sent near the borders of the desert lands. How he hated the idea of having to pull them back to their kingdom if only to fight desperately to defend their home, if war broke out between the countries. He ran a hand through his hair, roughly tightening around the course strands behind his crown in unease. There was a lot of work to be done in his line, and, if nothing else, he wished for all issues to be settled before his daughter became the next ruler of the kingdom.

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Whew boy, I'm beat. As you can probably already guess, I intend on making this a long one. There's just too much for me to want to write, but I am trying my best to set a limit. Sorry if some of the chapters seem too long. There will be short ones too, I'm more than positive. Originally, I didn't have the intention on drawing this one out as long as I did, but I saw the potential and took it. I never expected it to be longer than Ganondorf's part.  
Also, some of you may be wondering what'll happen with Ganondorf, or what the Hyrule King will do. Well, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, you know what to do. Read and review! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I had writing in it.


	3. Farore's Song

**A/N:** All LoZ rights belong to our beloved Miyamoto-sensei and the Nintendo company. Thank you for the many years of inspirational entertainment.

 **Chapter III**

 **Farore's Song**

In a little less than a year, the infant princess was actively mobile. Though she vocalized very little, only cooing softly and in response to her parents solely, her mischievous nature was not overlooked. When she was not being held in one of her nanny's arms for feeding or cleaning, she was escaping the confines of her baby bed and finding all sorts of things to get into. Had the doors not been closed at all times, the maids could swear she would take off through the castle, so swift was her mobility despite the princess still undergoing the crawling stage. Her curious hands made for everything she could reach, and the castle wasn't quite baby proofed in some places. One of the nanny's fainted when she found the child half ingesting an oil bottle, used for diaper rashes, that perched near the bed. Needless to say, both nanny and baby were inspected by the physician to make sure neither were harmed. The woman sported a mild bump on her head from her falling into the door frame, lucky the other maids were close behind her to both support her and to remove the bottle from the infant, not without earning a frustrated cry from the princess. Also fortunate, aside from her displeased reaction, the princess had not consumed any of the bottle's contents.

The infant had been playing in the nursery, teething on a ring and only half-listening to the nanny playing a light ditty on a pan flute, when her idle gaze flickered to her right hand. On her pale skin, the golden mark pulsed softly as her attention held fast to it curiously, her chewing only slightly slowing. Inside, the princess could feel a strange sensation bubbling from within, and had she any way of talking, she still would not have any idea how to describe it. A tingling spark of energy twitched upon the back of her hand before crawling its way through her nerves and throughout her being. She was not afraid, but still couldn't shake the feeling of something coursing inside her, making her shift uncomfortably. The young princess let her teething ring fall from her grasp as she could do nothing but allow the energy flow through her body before it disappeared completely without a trace, almost as if nothing had happened. Indeed, the nanny didn't even seem to take note of her discomfort as she reached the end of her song. The middle aged woman laid the flute to rest in her lap as she smiled at the silent child.

"Well, milady? Did this song suit your fancy?" she asked, setting the instrument aside to pick up the princess, oblivious to what had happened. It seemed that the earlier sensation was felt by Zelda only, causing her scrunch her face in annoyance. The nanny laughed lightly at the reaction, unaware that it was not directed to herself. "I'll take that as a no. Okay, I'll have to try harder next time." She cradled the princess lightly with one hand as she checked the diaper with her other, nodding to herself as she found the cloth to be clear of any messes. Zelda was then returned to her play area on the lush carpet, left to her own whims as before until time for her parents to collect her for her noon feeding. As much as they had wished to do so, both were too busy to spend enough play time with their child. The King was constantly at meetings with the lords, council, and military generals, and the Queen busy with other state affairs and trade control in and out of the castle town.

* * *

Shimmering along the southern borders of Hyrule, far across the luscious fields of green and amber, verdant forests danced in the winds. The spring-like breezes sang a sweet tune through the swaying canopies. Thick and rich wooded lands embraced a spring so pure and clean that it became known as the crystalline heart of Faron Woods. A temple stood at the spring's base, spindly vines and orchids entrapping its outer walls, making the structure seem as if a canvas with the paints of nature plastered onto it. The temple towered over a small village called Ordona, rivaled only in the glory of an ancient hulking Great Deku Tree that served as the guardian deity to the neighboring Kokiri village. Few smaller villages dotted the forested regions, the natural structures of the great woods serving as elements of protection for their peaceful people.

Crystal waters cascaded in a wide arc in the air, droplets sparkling in the light of the sun. A rugged man in his late twenties hauled his catch from a pond in a hidden grove near Kokiri. Struggling and flopping on the line was a meaty silver trout. Caught in the moment, the man grinned widely with a hint of pride at seeing his prize. He lumbered over and mercifully ceased the fish's suffering, wrapping it away into an oiled cloth before collecting his belongings and returning home. The man paused only momentarily to inhale the fresh spring scent wafting past him on the wind, remembering to thank the Goddesses for the gift of food for his family.

Under the guidance of the Deku Tree spirit, the spirit of the wind seemed to have a mind of its own, coursing purposely through the village of Kokiri, its sights set on one hut on the outskirts in particular. The wooden home was carved artfully, decorated by natural shrubbery and colorful flora, a warm hearth inside welcoming to anyone who was in need of it. Accepting the invitation, the man entered his home to prepare his catch. His knife skillfully wielded in his hands as he gutted and cleaned the fish on a counter. Then, he salted and grilled it on a pan over the heated hearth. Dangled above the fire was a pot of water, near boiling as it was removed gingerly. He carried the basin with him, setting the fish on the table with a cover for later, as he shifted into the next rooms. Upon hearing the whimpering coming from his bed, he set forth to clasp his wife's hand in support after handing the water to the village elder.

The elder woman began her tasks, nodding for the man to hold firm as she coaxed the laboring woman to push. For the past few hours, she had watched over the mother-to-be carefully, taking note of any changes. Now, contractions were beginning to overlap, signaling the beginning of birth. With all her might, the younger female did as she was instructed, clutching onto her love's hands as the motions brought in new waves of discomfort. After several minutes of heavy breathing and contorted expressions, the mother was relieved as her child was delivered. Working expertly, the village elder severed the cord connecting baby and mother and cleaned the child carefully, wrapping it in fresh linens and handing it to the proud parents.

Deep wrinkles tightened into a motherly grin as the elder spoke up. "Congratulations. You have a charming baby boy there." Her eyes directed towards the baby that laid comfortably in his mother's arms, barely uttering a cry as he nestled closely. She patted the younger woman on the cheek, wiping away drying sweat with a cool cloth. "Now, you may rest. Your husband had just brought your meal. After the little one's done with his meal, you may have yours. You'll need your energy back."

The mother nodded in response, her attention returning to the baby in her arms. Tiny fists nagged at her breast as the boy twisted his face in frustration. She chuckled lightly and relieved him of his struggles, slipping the shoulder of her blouse down and guiding him to her breast for feeding. As the child suckled calmly, she looked up to her husband lovingly. "So, have we decided on a name?"

"I'm still in favor of the one you picked out, dear," he returned, smiling softly. His hand came up to stroke her face and brush through her hair as he gazed upon her. He was still breathless from her beauty before him, even after the mussed appearance childbirth has given her. She relaxed in his touch, eyes half drooping as the exertion had finally caught up to her.

"Then, Link he shall be. Our blessed child, one with nature and guided by the spirit of Farore's wind, and loved by all. Did you hear it? Farore's song through the forests?" she inquired of her husband, though she already knew the answer as well as he had. He nodded to her, telling her that he could hear the Goddess's words upon the wind and how She had given them Her gift in celebration. The two paused in their conversation to notice their son had finished feeding and fallen asleep. Link was carried off to a cradle in the corner of the room as the elder took her leave, leaving them to their privacy and returning to her medicinal hut to make stamina potions for the mother to use later.

Once they were left alone, the man went to fetch his wife's meal, sitting beside her on the bed as she gratefully accepted the fish. As she dug into the rich nutrients of the animal, he continued on their conversation from earlier that week. "The children have missed you, darling. I happened to pass them on the way back from the pond. They wanted me to tell you that they wish you luck and good health," he paused to let her soak in his words, watching the glee spread across her face.

"I really miss them as well and can't wait to go back to teaching. I hate keeping them waiting for so long, but there's really nothing that can be done about it. It's good to know that they're doing fine as well. Grandmother has been keeping me informed of their continued lessons when she visits."

Grandmother, the nickname given to the elder by all of the villagers, had been occupying her time with making sure the children continued their studies while their teacher was away. She taught them about the history of the Great Deku tree and the ways of gardening. During their free time, they took trips to the neighboring village of Ordona and learned about the different animals being raised there. They have also been tasked with helping with chores around the farms, milking goats and cleaning horses. Though few in number, barely under a dozen, to actually be considered a school, the kids were accompanied by a couple of the knights who lived in the cousin villages. There were plenty of others who have decided to aid in keeping the school running, but the mother had every intention to make up for her absence once Link had grown old enough.

A silence fell between the two parents for a few moments before a scowl took up residence on the man's face. "I'm sure you're as aware of it as I am right now, the shifts." His eyes roamed over her face to gauge her reactions that affirmed his question.

"Yes. It's as if the forests have been uneasy, the winds whispering of a disturbance. Do you suppose our borders have thinned?" she hesitated on the question herself, already knowing the answer. He could only nod in agreement to her suspicions, causing her to sigh in weariness. "I've heard the other knights talking about it, how the Gerudo have changed their operations. And to add to our troubles, horrible creatures have started to spring up out of nowhere. It's like they're being controlled by the desert people."

The entities that she spoke of were not well known, referred to merely as denizens from a darker realm. Demonic creatures. Some were given names according to their characteristics, the most terrifying of the bunch referred to as their leader, King Bulbin. Their forces have increased dramatically over the past year, resulting in the knights' defenses weakening with every wave of attack. The husband pursed his lips, sparing a glance at the sword and shield mounted on their wall. Having been given leave to take care of his pregnant wife and new child, he had rested his armaments for the time being. It unnerved him to consider that the day for him to take up his arms again would come sooner than he had hoped. At the very least, he was wishing for peace to last long enough until Link could take care of his own self.

He ran his hand through his hair with a long, drawn-out sigh, feeling their fingers lock together with his free hand. His attention focused back on her face as he settled on his decision. "Some of us will have to go discuss this matter with His Majesty," he stated, the rest of his sentence rolling silently in the air between him. She nodded in understanding, knowing full well his intentions as the same thought had flitted across her mind as well.

"Then go. Grandmother and the other villagers will help me look after Kokiri and our son. After all, this is our home no matter what," she beamed, pulling his hand to her lips as she pressed a light kiss on his skin. The simple act softened his tension and he returned the favor by planting a kiss upon her brow.

"Very well then. I'll go discuss this with the other knights, and we'll set a date of our leaving once preparations have been made. Until then, get your rest. I'll look after our son while you sleep." As if on cue, the rustling of sheets and a soft whimpering directed their attentions to the cradle. Letting his hand slip from her grasp, the man replaced her empty food tray with the plush cottons of her bed. His wife settled comfortably and finally let her heavy eyelids droop shut, her smile never fading. He deposited the dish in the kitchen sink before trekking over to carry and soothe Link, his voice deep as he hummed the hymn of the forests.

* * *

A week had passed as the new parents became used to the routine of childcare. She relaxed at home feeding their child as he called upon his brothers in arms for their meeting. Including himself, the fourteen knights sat around a large wooden table in the central hall of a large hut where regular village meetings usually took place. Once all were present, he relayed his concerns to them, a hint of relief washing over him as they all admitted to worrying about the same thing. They took turns discussing their plans and eventually decided on the date of departure and who was to go while the others stayed to defend the villages. He and three others were to leave within two months once all preparations have completed. Accepting this proposition, the group returned to their duties and made themselves ready for the trip.

Two months flew in a flurry without any real major consequences. For the most part, activities from both Gerudo and the demonic waves were slow if not completely silent. Despite this, the group had chosen a small few to leave in the event should anything happen while they were gone. Their plan was to march back to castle town and report their experiences with the King in hopes that reinforcements or support could be sent in to take care of at least one of the invading hordes, preferably those of the dark creatures who presently pose more of a threat. Link's father was securing a leather satchel after checking his provisions one last time. The trip itself shouldn't last any longer than three weeks. Five days to reach the castle and the return trip, three to come up with a strategy with the King and his military, and a full week to send letters out to find said reinforcements.

He was broken out of his trance as he felt the cool surface of his sword's scabbard upon his shoulder. Chancing a glance behind him, he smiled at the source of his interruption. Before him his wife hefted the sword and shield that once took residence on their wall. She drew the sheathed blade back, casually changing her demeanor as she backed away several paces. Once a safe distance away, the woman pulled the sword from its confines, holding it high above her head to catch the light coming through their window before swinging it fluidly through the air as if dancing. The blade made a clear swishing sound as it arced through the air before her, finally returning to its hold once more as she reached the climax to her performance. Though, he knew better than to call her motions a mere act.

She skillfully wielded the sword together with the shield that she had held in front of her during the whole dance, weighing it gingerly before handing it over to her husband who beamed in pride. Her words came out laced with all of the emotions that accompanied her. "Your treasures are still as beautiful as I remember, but their allure is stronger in your care," she breathed out. Part of her was elated to see her husband in the proud armor they had worn not but a little over a year ago, but another part of her was still upset to see him don it in light of their circumstances.

He chuckled in attempts to ease her worried heart, accepting the armaments as he stood. "Honestly, their beauty is nothing compared to that which you give off, dear. My swordplay dims in comparison to your magnificent motions," he murmured, earning a blush from his wife. If there's one thing he knew, it was that she loved it most when he sweet talked her about her fighting prowess. In a way, it embarrassed her for him to be so direct, but she was also honored by the words of the man she loved the most. "That being said, we really need to spar again someday. It's been much too long since we've had a good work out, don't you think?"

She giggled then, nodding her head back to their two-month old son. "I agree, but that will have to wait until we've taken care of more important matters, _don't you think?"_ she smirked, earning a bark of laughter in return. Link watched them in confusion from his position on his bed, suckling away at his thumb as he observed their transaction.

"Yes indeed, my love," the man admitted, strapping the shield to his back and buckling the straps of his sword to his belt. He pulled his wife in for a kiss on the lips, holding her there for a moment before gathering up his belongings. The woman wished him farewell and a safe journey before making her way over to their son. She wrinkled her nose bemusedly at the boy who was in much need of changing.

At the gates of Kokiri village, the four knights converged together on their horses, ready with armor and weapons. They gave their farewells to the village once more before spurring the horses on in full gallop towards Hyrule kingdom, plowing through the dirt trail and fallen leaves of the forests with the sun peaking over the eastern horizon.

 **A/N:** And there we go! Honestly, it took me two days to write this chapter, because I had a lot of things I wanted to edit and change, not to mention not knowing where and how to end it. I'm really pleased with the ending, however. I was going to stop at Link's birth, but felt like I wanted to go into more depth about the villages. Not to mention, I'm really in love with Link's parents and their relationship now. I swear, half the chapter was dedicated to just them. I wanted to make them both equal as knights, which you really don't see often, but give them a simple, country life as well, and I hope I did well enough with the balance. In that way, Link is the Hero that's a descendant of the original Hyrule Knights, but he's still the village boy we all know and love. Also forgive me if anything seemed redundant. Please tell me what you think.

You'll be seeing more of Link's parents in upcoming chapters, and by then I'll probably have thought of names for them as well as the King and Queen of Hyrule. (I feel weird just putting down gender-bound pronouns all of the time). Now, we've completed the appearances of the Triforce pieces. What's next? Well, you'll have to find that out in the next chapter! :P Thank you all to who've read and reviewed thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this fanfiction as well as I have in writing it. More chapters to come soon!


	4. Plight of a King

**A/N:** Okay, guys. Now the moment you've been waiting for: an update on Ganondorf's predicaments. Once again, I do not own Legend of Zelda, but you can bet your sweet ass that if I do, I'd be publishing this fanfiction as an actual book right now. (No, probably not really. I don't intend on making this fanfiction quite that long).

 **Chapter IV**

 **Plight of a King**

His body shot up in the bed, laden with cold sweat as his golden orbs searched the room frantically. He had to get his bearings for a moment, not really sure of what had happened. Releasing his death grip on sweat dampened sheets, he willed himself to relax his breathing as he racked his brain. It was the first time he had ever felt true horror as that in his dreams.

A year had passed since he had collapsed from the overwhelming fury that took over him. Ganondorf had been unconscious for days following that incident. No one in the fortress could have figured out how to wake him, not even with the aid of the Twinrova's concoctions. Some of the Gerudo secretly feared that they had lost their King once more before they were assured by the old women that he still lived. Many were relieved to see him stirring on the fifth day. The boy had woken as if no time had passed for him.

Ever since that day, he's had fitful sleep, a recurring dream always forcefully wrenching him from his slumber every night. He was constantly plagued with the same vision, though he could never recall with clarity what it was about. Each night, he was unable to return to sleep afterward, so he'd spent the rest of the nocturnal hours with studying and training. Ganondorf ran a clammy hand over his temple, pushing back the pain that threatened to split his head apart, echoed by a strange piercing feeling in his chest. He released himself from the binds of his bed, unceremoniously throwing on his tunic and shorts. After lacing his sandals to his feet, the young Gerudo marched through the eerily quiet halls of the fortress, his destination already decided.

The soft soles of his sandals padded lightly down the dark, smooth stones of the halls, twisting through the stairwells. Checking for any guards he knew were patrolling the area, he slipped into the shadows, thankful for his characteristically dark skin for its camouflage, until his hand tapped a round knob. Testing it silently, he was pleased to find the door unlocked before throwing himself inside. Ganondorf pressed his ear against the wooden barrier, taking note of the lack of noise outside. He had not been seen.

Turning his back to the door, he set about his usual routine. He gathered books and scrolls of his current interests before making himself comfortable at one of the desks. The young King set his concentration on the oil lamp resting beside his arm, his gaze focused solely on the wick as he snapped his fingers swiftly. A spark jumped forth onto the wick, eating greedily at the oiled cloth upon contact and growing into a decent flame. He smirked to himself, proud of his accomplishments on the new spell he had recently learned.

Ganondorf rolled out two of the scrolls in his hands, both depicting landscapes and markers of the Gerudo desert. His eyes scanned over the contents of both maps. One parchment was weathered and torn at the edges, almost having lost all of the preserving balms that once held its color. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he spotted ink smudges belonging to words that could no longer be deciphered. His gaze switched over to the other map, this one being recently made in the past few decades. Where smudge marks appeared on the older version, no marker of any sort could be found in the same location on the newer map. The young King dipped his quill delicately and brushed it against the lip of the inkwell to get rid of excess droppings, bringing the pen to mark an "x" on the empty spot.

He continued this for the next hour, careful to make sure he had not missed anything. Once he finished, Ganondorf reclined back and held the scroll before him. In total, five "x" marks were jotted relatively near the locations of fortress and the Spirit Temple. He was both pleased to find something of interest and disappointed at the meager locations he had managed to find. They were few and very far between each other. With a scowl still plastered to his face, he set about to opening another scroll, discarding the older map for later use. This new parchment rolled out to reveal constellations and navigation symbols. Using the charts as reference, he was able to get an idea of the amount of distance between each of the marked locations and how long it would take to travel to each destination.

The boy growled lowly as he realized that half of the trips would take nearly a week and a half, despite their relative proximities to the temple. He had no idea yet how he was going to make those trips. Shoving the scrolls to the side for now, he pulled out a dated book, its spine almost completely rotting off. The Gerudo carefully flipped through its pages until he found what he wanted: ancient dowsing techniques. He took mental notes on the tools used and how to locate water veins, the method of extraction, and early, unfinished blueprints of a structure that could transport the water from one location to another by a series of tunnels. Idly, he wondered why the aqueduct plans had never been completed. _No matter,_ he thought to himself. _That'll soon change._

Ganondorf busied himself with pulling out a couple of blank pages he had kept in his breast pocket. The pen scratched at the paper as he scribbled his own plans, rewriting the tools he would need to begin his journey with. He added notes of the necessary provisions that he would take with him, clipping the list to his maps before slipping the scrolls into his pocket. His gaze flickered over to the glass window that brightened in the rays of the sun, the stained colors on its surface reflecting vibrantly to greet the new day. Before he realized it, he had spent the last four hours in the study. Sure, he felt exhausted, but nothing he tried had been able to put him back to sleep without returning him to that damned dream. Ganondorf ground his teeth, golden orbs aflame with his frustration at seeing the sun peak over the horizon. He transported the other books he gathered back to their places, patting his chest to make sure the scrolls were secure before bounding through the halls back to his room.

* * *

After finishing his morning meal of cactus pears, dried snake meat and stolen stale bread, a product of the last successful theft from the forest villages, he made his way to the training grounds. The women greeted him upon his arrival, one of the older ones tossing a long rod his direction. He flicked his hand out instinctively to catch it before its pointed end had the chance to hit his toe, cursing himself for the slowed reflexes due to the lack of sleep he's been having. Had it not been for the mere breakfast before, he probably would have been too late.

He hefted the blade before him, testing his energy to judge just how long he might last during practice. The weapon was no scimitar like the ones the women traditionally used. In fact, it was not a sword at all this time around, but a spear. His attention traveled across the grounds, taking note of his instructor carrying a similar weapon and his sparring partners wielding scimitars and small axes. Ganondorf nodded to himself before he pulled the spear vertically against his side, his right arm sliding perfectly parallel to the spear's shaft that towered over him by twice his height. He bowed to his instructor who waited to see his reaction to the unfamiliar blade.

A pleased smirk spread across her features. She was hoping he'd at least understood how to properly grasp it while giving a salute or bow. The woman's expression reverted back to her usual, stricter physique that he was all too familiar with. Faced with her stubbornness and the new weapon he had no experience with wielding, the boy mentally cursed again as he realized that his training was not going to be lenient today. He had barely brought the spear up in time to block her attack, hesitantly pulling it horizontally before him as he would with a blade when confronting direct lunges. She kicked her leg out to knock him off his feet before staring him down, scolding him upon his actions. Training was always like this. The young king was never demonstrated stances, instead learning from experience of witnessing it in battle himself.

After two hours of a grueling lesson on how to properly maneuver with a spear, Ganondorf could finally feel himself becoming accustomed to the tricky weapon. Its height was majorly different from that of a sword, making attacks difficult for him, but then he realized that the extension was also an advantage to him. He soon began to learn that his initial block was not really wrong, but the position of his hands had been incorrect. Unbeknownst to him, the young Gerudo had his left hand facing inward from the top of the shaft in the way that he usually held his sword in a block. During one of her other attacks, his instructor informed that, if he had kept his hand in that position, he could easily lose his fingers. He had no hilt or guard to protect the vulnerable appendages this time.

Ganondorf was then tasked to test the length of the spear and adjust to it accordingly. It took him several tries before he got a feel of the distance that he eventually found favorable in combat. Ranged attacks were increasingly becoming a favorite style of his. All through the lesson, he learned every movement with the spear as possible before his instructor moved on. Now was the time for actual combat practice.

The young king faced his sparring partners on, having to equip his knowledge on how to utilize the spear against a variety of other blades. He had almost forgotten how much faster sword fighting was compared to the spear when his bare bicep was sliced through, earning another harsh scolding from his teacher. Ganondorf eventually finished his practice with a few more scrapes to accompany that of the clotted gash on his arm, surprised at his renewed stamina. He had barely grown exhausted, instead feeling the exhilaration bring upon him fresh energy.

His blood rushed excitedly through his veins, his body itching in anxiousness for another fight. A burning passion to see shed blood coursed through his system. He was losing himself again. The other women glared at him warily, envious of the ample amount of energy he exuded as they drew in tired breaths. Ganondorf was about to spit out curses and insults at their uselessness when he was interrupted.

A challenger stepped before him, her eyes fierce enough to rival his own. She was a mirror image of himself, copying the crooked smirk that warped his features, her hand tight around her scimitar that thirst for spilled blood. They bore holes into each other, circling the training field and baring their fangs like feuding coyotes ready to bite. A chuckle passed through her nose as a thought came to her mind, the action causing him to swell with sudden anger. He lunged forward with every intent to impale. His sprint was fast, but she was faster.

Before he had time to comprehend, the girl ducked under his attack, sliding sideways like a sand viper and arcing her sword towards his side. Ganondorf growled, shifting his spear to block the blow. He fought his initial shock at her ungodly speed as they countered each other's consecutive strikes. The young Gerudo couldn't believe what was happening. He was actually being suppressed! Unlike his other partners, she was by every way his equal in battle. What she lacked in physical strength, she countered with agility and stamina that never waned. And him vice versa. His movements were slowed in comparison as if he had been stuck in quicksand, his only saving grace was his heavily defensive build. Neither of them grew tired, and he was beginning to find his unnatural amusement becoming sated. Never had he had such a thrilling challenge as the one that faced him.

Caught up in the heat of their engagement, Ganondorf didn't notice his folly until it was too late. He had misjudged her, assuming her be his equal. Shock once again graced his features as she changed her strategy. Her blade hooked underneath the shaft of his spear and jerked backward, the sweat on his palms from the work out making him unable to keep hold. The boy watched dumbfounded as his weapon was forced out of his grip. He had no time to collect himself before a metal bracer connected with his gaping jaw, sending him crashing down onto the dry, cracked sand. His opponent leered over him in arrogant victory, earning a round of applause from their peers. The king growled lowly in response.

Ganondorf's thoughts swirled in a pool of his growing rage and self-loathing. He couldn't believe he had just been bested! "Who the hell are you?" he spat, unable to control his hatred. She added salt to his wounded pride as she grinned mischievously, offering her hand to help him up. The boy only swatted the gesture away with aggravation.

Not fazed by his temper, she answered, "Nabooru, your second in command as of today." Ganondorf's eyes widened in irritable disbelief. This girl, who he just noticed was younger than him after his blood lust had cleared, claimed to be his second? How laughable. _What kind of blasphemy is this?_ As if in answer to his mental inquiry, the Twinrova walked forth.

"She speaks the truth," Kotake announced to their surprised audience. "We've decided it's due time for us to appoint our King with his guards."

 _What the hell were they talking about?_ _Support?_ He didn't need any guards to protect him, the boy thought, crossing his arms in displeasure. Sensing the shift, Koume turned to him then. Her glance bore holes into him, an expression upon her face that he was unused to. Ganondorf uncrossed his arms, stiffening as the stare began to make him uncomfortable. She snickered quietly, a grin pulling her wrinkled skin taut. Her voice travelled low to him, audible only for his ears, "We're aware of your little escapades to the study, dear boy. Did you think we would not notice?" Koume waited for his response, eyebrows raised mischievously.

The king tensed, fighting the urge to gape. His eyes shifted sideways to avoid her gaze, to which she snickered in return. Her twin sister made her way over to further explain to the rest of the room. "I don't think it's necessary to remind you all of our circumstances, but I do think it's worth mentioning that our king has found something of interest while searching through our ancient archives," the ice witch motioned her head to him. All eyes focused his direction.

Ganondorf nodded, his lips thinning as he accepted the challenge. It was time to prove his worth as their leader. He moved forward, chin held high and chest puffed out in authority. The young Gerudo explained his findings of possible locations of water wells by use of old maps, by which point he revealed the two scrolls he carried in his other tunic. The one he wore now was made for training only as it was likely to earn a few tears. He'd be damned if he let the scrolls get ruined in the process. Ganondorf proceeded with telling them the plans he had developed to scout out these locations to see if whether they were reliable water sources or not. The group listened to his speech, hanging on every word with eyes wide in interest.

Midway through his speech, Nabooru decided to voice the question that some had on mind. "So, how come we've never tried this before?" Others nodded in agreement. They wanted to know as well. Why were they still suffering from lack of water supply when the answer was being presented before them now?

The boy scowled. Honestly, he had no idea why no one's thought of the matter before, but he did know why it's taken so long to find a solution. "These scrolls were actually very difficult to find. It's taken me three days to stumble across them, and I found them by happenstance," he admitted. However, Ganondorf couldn't help but spare a short glance to the Twinrova, suspicion beginning to rise. Surely, they would have known something. He decided not to pursue the matter for now, choosing to wait until the opportune time to ask them. Nabooru and the women seemed satisfied with his answer before they were all dismissed for supper.

* * *

After his meal, Ganondorf seized his chance to catch up to the elders, asking to speak with them in their private rooms. They beckoned him in, closing off the curtains and checking to make sure no one imposed on their conversation. Koume gestured over to a pillow on the ground to which he took his seat and waited for them to explain. Almost as if reading his mind, Kotake spoke up, "Those maps you found were locked away in secret archives. First, tell us how you managed to get hold of them?"

The two elders looked at him expectantly as he gauged their reactions carefully. He's never really had much of a dispute with them, giving them the respect they deserved as if they were his actual mothers, and the same went for them. They had no issues with his character, despite his few quite obvious temper tantrums, and treated him more like the king he was. Even though this was the case, he knew very well that they were fond of their secrets and didn't take too kindly to anyone imposing on them. Ganondorf cleared his throat before he answered, picking his words tactfully. "I came across the spell sealing it by accident," he started, retelling of his playing with the spell's syllables on his tongue. Even now, he cursed his own stupidity. Had they not conditioned him enough that no spell should be taken lightly? In his ignorance, he broke the invisible lock, though he had not known the spell's effects at all until they just mentioned it. _Next time, I'll make sure to learn the spell's nature before uttering it,_ he chided mentally. His attention fully redirected back to them as he completed his testimony.

Surprisingly enough, their demeanor remained calm as they soaked in his words. Both nodded in unison, eyes closed and arms crossed in mirrored motions. He wasn't really sure how to judge their reactions. If anything, they seemed as though they knew this would happen, which made the boy more suspicious. Then, Kotake broke the silence. "Very clever, my king, but you forgot one very important rule that we taught you," she scolded him. Her gaze was like icy daggers jutting into his skin, though he refused to let his discomfort show. Taking this as a sign that he was already aware of his folly, her twin continued.

"That being said, we knew we couldn't keep those archives hidden from you. After all, you are our king of destiny," she said matter-of-factly, her devilish grin returning to her features. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow curiously, confusion settling along his face. _What in the world did she mean by that?_

"A little over a century has passed since the Gerudo has had a king. The maps you found belonged to him. The aqueduct blueprints you may have also noticed. Those were of his design," Kotake explained.

He had barely had time to register her words before Koume spoke up again. The elder woman sighed, whether it was in sorrow or hope, he had no idea. "We were there when the Gerudo attempted our propagation efforts. Similar to now, we were put in a desperate situation. Our spirits were beginning to break. That was until our king had come up to us, as if speaking the words of the Sand Mother herself, telling us about hidden water veins that could be accessed with the proper methods."

Both paused then, letting him soak in all of the information. Something was missing, he could tell, but the boy had no idea how to go about asking the question that troubled him. The Twinrova looked him over, an unexplainable emotion flitting through their eyes. Directed more toward her sister than to the king, or anyone else for that matter, Kotake muttered, "Yes, I sense that the king of this era will be able to accomplish that which previous generations could not. With his power and the guidance of our Goddess, we can overcome any obstacle in our way."

The two retold their story of the previous era, all of the puzzles finally beginning to fit together in his mind. It's not that no one's ever attempted such a journey, it's that no one ever reached their destination. Ganondorf was told how the propagation party was lost to the raging storms of the desert. Had their king not caught sight of it in time, their lives and his would have been taken as well. Due to the unforgiving conditions and unnatural phenomena of the desert, the Gerudo were unable to finish their mission, forced instead to resort to other methods to acquiring their provisions. Just as they had to now. That being said, both women were adamant with the belief that the king of this era has the ability to guide them. Night descended upon them and Ganondorf was allowed to return to his own chambers. Instead of his usual nightly visits to the study after his nightmare, he pondered over this new information.

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Okay, I officially apologize once again. This was originally going to be two chapters, but I felt that where I would have ended one would have made it way too short. So, I merged the two, which is better anyway because the next chapters will go back to Zelda's and Link's perspectives. And look, another familiar face!

Also, rest assured, we're getting closer to the shift. The main trio will begin to start developing relations soon. Thank you all for sticking with me until this point. You know what to do. Read & review!


	5. Call of Arms

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to LoZ. Instead, I'll let my imagination wander away.

 **Chapter V**

 **Call of Arms**

Heavy hoof beats thundered across the grassy plains of Hyrule fields. Armored riders clad in green and gold breathed a sigh of relief when their sights landed on the polished white walls of the castle that crested the horizon. After they had traveled for days, the knights were pleased to have reached their destination with no real issues. Their journey had been delayed due to the appearance of the demonic creatures. The men had fallen into the skirmish, misjudging the rate and range at which the dark entities spread across the borders.

Despite the surprise attacks, the group still made good time and were now dismounting at the stables just inside the gates of Castle Town. They received curious glances as they weaved their way around crowds and stalls until they reached the towering citadel's steps. Link's father stepped up to the guards stationed there, announcing to be the leader of his band and requesting an appointment with the King. One of the guards nodded and ordered for one of the servants to escort them to a waiting room while he sent a messenger to the throne where the King was conducting a meeting. The knights rested in the room, stretching their appendages, satisfied with the pops orchestrated by their stiff muscles.

"Sir Renaldo, His Majesty awaits you," called the messenger for earlier, bowing in respect to Link's father and the other knights. They were led into the expansive marble halls of the throne room and kneeled before the King. His Grace raised his hand, palm facing upwards, to signal them to stand as he looked them over. It's been a little over a decade now since he had sent these same men out to the southern villages. He had received reports from them from time to time, but had yet to see their faces during those years. _They have not changed much,_ he mused.

"Welcome, my honored guests. I implore you, what brings you to Hyrule Castle?" asked His Majesty. He was a bit perturbed by their sudden, unannounced appearance. Their worn and ripped attire caught his attention, and he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever the knights wished to speak with him about, it would not be good.

Confirming his suspicions, Renaldo answered, mindful to keep his tone revering. He had grown too used to the simple and comfortable country life, he idly thought to himself. "My King, I come bearing dire news. I regret to inform you that the current situation among the forest lands has become more difficult to control."

King Yorrick pursed his lips, eyes scanning over the group before him once more. "Have the Gerudo become more aggressive in their assaults?" His grip on the arms of his throne tightened, the question sour on his tongue. Despite his better judgment, he decided on biding his time when concerned with the matter of the desert people. He had hoped that a solution would have come to him by now in regards to forming a truce with the Gerudo before their situations become more complicated. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted however when Renaldo shook his head with a light smile.

"No, Your Majesty. Not yet anyway," he assured his king. Then, a dejected expression formed on his face as well as the others. There was just no easy way to explain their predicament. The rugged man relayed their circumstances to the King, describing the sudden swarms of monsters that hindered their efforts to protect the borders. "Though, some of us wonder about these demon's movements. It's as if they're being directed by somebody to weaken our defenses purposefully." Renaldo himself didn't believe the stories that the Gerudo were responsible for the monster's maneuvers, but the suspicion was still ever present. It seemed too much of a coincidence for the desert people to go suddenly silent, only to be replaced by the new invaders. And scouting units have confirmed that the attacks were more heavily concentrated on the forest villages than anywhere else.

His Grace took a moment to absorb all of the information, bringing a hand to his chin in thought, course stubble grazing across his fingertips. How would he go about solving this situation when his hands were already full? _Not to mention, there are no men to spare for aid,_ he grunted inwardly. He could sense that his pause was causing a steady tension to fester in the silence. Then, an idea sprung into his mind and he silently berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Am I correct in my memory that there is a spring in the heart of the forests?" he questioned, his hand returning to the arm of his seat.

"Yes, Sire," answered one of the other knights. He was an older man with a stoic personality, though currently his puzzled expression mirrored that of the rest of his group. What was the importance of the sacred spring?

"How expansive is it?" the King inquired, ignoring their confusion as his mind went wild with possibilities. _If the spring is of decent size, then this may just work out._

"It matches in dimensions of the Forest Temple, about 300 meters in diameter and several meters in depth," said a third knight, a balanced age of mid-thirties. They silenced momentarily when their king shot up from his chair.

"That settles it then. I'll contact them immediately!" King Yorrick exclaimed. Upon their bewildered expressions, he cleared his throat and explained. "Are any of you familiar with the Zora nation?" He waited for their answer, only receiving a nod from the oldest man. "Then, allow me to clarify. The Zora dwell to the north of us. Their sentries are perfectly capable fighters and currently ally themselves with us. They've promised aid should the need to rise. However, they can only offer assistance if they're to remain in the presence of a large enough body of water to sustain them. I believe Faron's spring waters to be fair enough for them to lend out some of their soldiers."

The group of knights fought the urge to gape in astonishment. They came fully prepared for the worst, knowing full well that Hyrule kingdom's forces were too scattered to be able to offer assistance, considering the still ongoing stalemate occurring between their country and Labrynna. Never in their wildest imaginations did they expect to be offered assistance, and from an almost stranger race at that. They knew little of the Zora, and vice versa. But to be given aid and trust was truly a miracle to them. "May the Golden Goddesses bless you, My King," Renaldo choked on a cry, emotions welling. Maybe there was still hope for his home after all. The knights bowed deeply with respect and thanks, echoing his sentiments. King Yorrick dismissed the group to be escorted to their rooms for much needed rest as he went about to compose the call of arms for the Zora.

* * *

A little over a week has passed by before Hyrule received reply. The men waited anxiously, wary of whether the Zora would actually lend hands or not. The odds were noticeably uneven as they began to learn more about the neighboring fish race. Though their alliance pact was meant for the Zora to give support to the Hylians and vice versa, there was really no rule enforcing that they must do so. The marine race had every right to refuse if they saw fit, and, having been informed of the dangers, they were likely to have done so. Regardless, it came as a surprise when their letter of reply had accepted the proposition on the condition that receive payment in the form of trade. All the Zora asked for in return was trading of lumber from the forests for them to build river boats, so that they could welcome the Hylians in their own lands sometime in the future.

Though they answered to the call of arms, the mariners were only able to send in half a dozen of their own men. Their numbers were mere, but anything was better than nothing. The extra help would be greatly appreciated for the battle to come. Renaldo and the others remained at the castle for four more days in wait of the arrival of their recruitments. Once all necessary preparations and negotiations were made, the knights and Zora began their travel back to the forests. They were not delayed by the dark creatures this time but rather due to frequently stop at streams and ponds along the way. It was the first time in several decades that the fish people had journeyed so far from their homelands, the lack of large bodies of water in comparison to the Zora regions taking its toll on them. However, Renaldo and his men didn't seem to mind, allowing the group to take as many breaks as necessary to keep the mariners in good health.

Despite the rest stops, the group of fighters made good time, reaching the village in a little under a week. Barely a month had passed, and yet Renaldo had felt his heart constrict from missing his home village. Perhaps it was mostly because he missed his family, anxiousness to return to his wife and son plaguing him for the entirety of the trip. It truly was a wonder that he couldn't imagine home to be anywhere but here. Upon their arrival, they were instantly greeted by the villagers. Nearly all expressions were that of awe upon seeing the new, unfamiliar faces that belonged to the Zora.

Link's father led the group to the center of Kokiri, saluting to the people with a wide grin plastered on his face. With him, he brought hope for the villagers. The Zora that accompanied them were introduced to the townspeople and given hospitality. That day was spent accommodating to the needs of the mariners and giving a tour of the village and sacred spring. Once the tour was over, the Zora and all of the knights discussed their stratagems before retiring for the night.

Over the next few months, skirmishes with the demons have become less frequent thanks to the help of their new allies. During the first few attacks, the fighters had their hands full with strengthening their defenses. The assaults were so inhumanly brutal that some began to wonder whether having reinforcements even made a difference. Renaldo and the others immediately went to relieve the defense knights of their endless shifts. They became weaker with every new wave, only resting when they could afford to. Though no fatalities occurred on their part, many of the knights sustained injuries, some of which were critical enough to keep them bedridden for a week.

The demons were relentless in force, sending in the strongest troops to break the borderlines once and for all. It was truly an enigma how the villages remained intact while Renaldo and his group were visiting the king. Invasions came from all corners of the forests now, and he was beginning to wonder if the dark beasts would succeed this time, despite their efforts. And then suddenly, everything became quiet. The attacks had ceased, and the fighters managed to cull the legion, sending the vile creatures back to wherever they came from.

Anticipating another surprise attack, the villagers didn't wholly celebrate until a year had passed without any more troubles. In that time, the Zora and forest people developed relations, learning about each other's cultures. Renaldo and a few others were exceptionally pleased to learn fishing tricks that their allies had to offer. The marine races promised to send exports of succulent fish from their homeland along with rare shells and river gems in return for the hospitality and the lumber that would be traded to them. After a whole year had passed and spring was upon them again, the Zora were to return home. Kokiri and its neighboring villages held feasts in celebration of the won battle, their lands in peace once more. The fish people were sent away with gifts, including specially crafted urns carrying the spring waters that were fondly treasured, which they took in gratitude.

King Yorrick delighted in the good news sent to him within the following weeks, both in knowing that he had made the best decision in protecting his people and in strengthening bonds with the Zora. Only one thing perturbed him, and no solutions have yet surfaced to answer the question growing on his mind. Just where were these demonic creatures coming from exactly? While the forest villages were safe from harm for the time being, other reports have been coming in from other parts of Hyrule, to which the best he could do was divide his military troops up to take care of the more urgent attacks. He knew very well that this was not the best stratagem, especially when taking into consideration that, while his men were separated, either of the neighboring countries of Labrynna or Holodrum could invade at any given moment. _I will soon have to make a decision,_ the king thought bitterly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was aware that he could not save all of his people. _I'll need to look for another answer._

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter. Finally, a short one, am I right? That being said, I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to end this to be honest. Part of me wanted a bit of a battle scene to feature the Zora's fighting, but I wasn't sure how to go about that. Then, I thought about adding another conclusion, but what was in mind at the time seemed too cliché, so I omitted it. So, I hope everything seemed okay to you guys. Maybe, sometime in the future I'll update this chapter with some new elements. I just know this chapter felt a little bit empty in some parts.

I apologize for any slow updating too. I've been working and it's left me tired. Not to mention, my leg is feeling absolutely shit right now, I can't even walk properly, so I haven't been feeling up to writing. Even so, I'm anxious to start on the next two chapters now, mostly because it'll feature one of my personal favorite characters. No, I won't reveal who. You'll just have to find out. I'll also warn you that Chapter VI will have a really depressing scene. Sorry guys. Without further ado, I return you to your reading. Please, review if you feel like it. I'll appreciate any suggestions, especially regarding this chapter.


	6. When a Village Mourns

**A/N:** If I owned LoZ, I wouldn't change much. In fact, I'd probably just add a lot more lovable characters and rich storyline. Miyamoto-sensei, you keep being your awesome self. (I know you're probably not reading this, but it would be great if you did). All rights go to Miyamoto Shigeru and Nintendo.

 **WARNING:** There's a depressing scene during this chapter, as the title may suggest. Let me tell you now, even I cried while writing this.

 **Chapter VI**

 **When a Village Mourns**

Following the events of the battle against the dark forest, the forest villages returned to their normal routines. Four years had passed since that day, and the huts and plant life were rebuilt and regrown from the aftermath. Some villages have taken heavier damages than that of Kokiri and Ordona, fires having spread and completely engulfing two of the smaller hovels. Refugees from these villages had been making their stay at Ordona until their homes were restored and their farms fresh for new growth. The forest knights were distributed to each small village to patrol borders, keeping watch for any new attack. None were at all sure when and if there would be another one.

Back at home in Kokiri village, Renaldo had settled down once more with Link and his beloved wife Amelia. His heart swelled with pride as he watched his son grow alarmingly fast. If he had blinked, he could have sworn that four years was in fact a month. The corner of the man's mouth twitched into a half grin at the boy, who was fidgeting restlessly at his loose beige tunic. Link occasionally got up to pace around, rock on his heels in anticipation, and bite on his lip as his wide teal eyes flicker back and forth from where he sat to the door leading to the room next door. His dirty blond hair bounced with every exited movement as the anxiousness was clearly worn on his soft, chubby face.

Renaldo felt a tugging at his sleeve and turned his attention to his son, trying to suppress the amusement that pooled from his gaze. With a smile still plastered onto his features, he spoke. "Yes, Link. What is it?" Though he knew well what caused his son's fits, he thought it best to relieve the boy of some tension.

"Papa, wanna see. Wanna see!" Link whined, gesturing frantically at the door. His frustration grew as he tried to pull his father from the couch, to no avail.

The man chuckled, ruffling his son's hair before pulling him up into his lap playfully. "Now son, you'll have to be patient. You'll get a chance, so just wait," he responded, earning an irritated sigh from the boy which caused him to laugh again. After nearly an hour had passed, the two could hear grunts from inside the room and the soft, gentle voice of an elderly woman, followed by the tell-tale shriek of a newborn. Link's blue-green orbs widened in excitement once more as a huge grin blossomed onto his face. He held his balled fists to his chest and jumped up and down in front of the door impatiently.

A hush befell the house before the wooden obstacle was finally pulled loose from its shackling hinges. The village elder's wrinkled face beamed to the two, eyes lost in the folds of her aged face, as she held a hand out to usher them inside at long last. Their wait was over. In an instant, the boy flew over to his mother's bedside, feet barely grazing the floor in his rush. Link gaped in awe as his eyes settled upon the small bundled form of a baby nestled in her arms. Renaldo soon joined him and clasped hands with his wife.

"My love, she's so beautiful," the man breathed, his voice a low whisper. All gazes were glued to the newest addition to the family, a fair-skinned baby girl with soft blond tufts and crystalline teal eyes. A question formed on his tongue. "What name have you given her?"

"Aryll," Amelia replied, the fingers of her free hand tenderly caressing her daughter as the baby slept. The two let the name hang in the air between them, settling into comfortable silence. It has been decided a while back that his wife would choose their child's name this time, since Link had been his suggestion the last time.

"Aryll. What a magnificent name," Renaldo said, his gaze never leaving the form of their sleeping child. After a few moments, he turned his attention back to Link. The boy's excitement had settled now that he had met the newborn, though he still beamed blissfully. "Link, meet Aryll, your baby sister. Promise me you'll be taking care of her in the future."

The boy glanced up to meet his father's amused expression. "Yes, Papa!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling in pride. In truth, he's been waiting for a day like this. Other children his age had siblings that took care of them, giving rise to envy in the boy. Though, he'd rather have an elder brother or sister like the others, Link was still pleased to have the role switched to him. Saluting as he had seen his father do from time to time, he made a silent vow to always look after his baby sister.

* * *

"Link! Aryll!" Amelia called out, one hand cupped to her mouth to amplify her voice and another poised at her hip. No response. Her eyes swept over the house with both irritation and amusement beyond her pupils, her voice sing song as she called again. "They're going to be tardy. Honestly, where could those two have gone off to now?" she mumbled, though she was already aware of the answer. _No doubt, they're hiding somewhere again,_ she mused. The woman was becoming used to their playful antics of hide and seek by now, usually spurred on by the mischievous boy Link.

A barely audible giggle could be heard from below the wooden floor, causing Amelia to smirk brightly. _Well, there's Aryll,_ she thought to herself. _Which means her brother can't be too far._ She treaded softly across the room, out the door, and towards the trap door leading to their cellars. Her senses tracked the poorly muffled sounds coming from the five-year old girl until she happened upon a wooden chest with lid ajar slightly. Just as soon as she was upon refugee, her ears picked up a new source of sound coming from behind.

A padded leather shoe fell upon the stone behind Amelia. Playing into their little game, she spun around violently, her expression turning to one of utter shock. "I should have known you were behind this, you fiend," Amelia called out, trying desperately to hide her enjoyment. She donned a mask of accusation, directing a long pointed finger towards her company who stood across the room. The figure in question creeped out of hiding from behind a potato sack with a devilish grin upon his features. "Release the Princess at once," she demanded.

Her company countered, producing a toy wooden sword that was strapped to his back. He leveled the weapon to the knight, eyes flickering momentarily to his captive then back to his adversary as he issued his challenge. "The Princess is mine now. You'll have to fight me if you want her back."

Soft pink lips pulled into a half-grimace, half-smirk as Amelia grasped a broom from the corner of the room. "Very well then. I shall humor you if that's what it takes. Prepare yourself, foul being!" she spouted, angling her own 'sword' to accept his challenge. Her opponent lunged forward, his character breaking as a giddy squeal erupted from his throat. The two of them traded swings and parries, both equal in strengths and skills. They were graced with audience as Aryll popped her head out of the chest to watch with awe. The young girl's hands clapped excitedly when a turn of events took place.

Amelia whisked her sword before her skillfully, the wooden weapon coming in contact with his and knocking it to the side in rebound. Before her adversary could react fast enough, she lunged forward with her sword, it's rounded edge landing in between his arm and rib. The killing blow has been made. A look of horror broke onto his face as he clamped his arm tight against his side, his own sword falling ungracefully to the floor with a clatter. His other hand shakily came up to the broom that was protruding from him now, and he fell backwards, sprawling out onto the stone floor.

He faked a cough. "You may have won this time," her opponent spluttered, inhaling deeply with a shudder. "But don't think this is over." The woman had to refrain from laughing at the display as Link dropped his head, his tongue popping out of his mouth in exaggeration.

 _Honestly, that boy would make a better actor than a knight,_ she thought idly before returning her attention to the captive. Amelia kneeled before the chest with a hand out, palm facing upward, as she greeted the Princess. "Forgive me for my tardiness, Your Majesty. I hope no harm has befallen you."

Aryll crawled out of her refuge completely now, taking the proffered hand gingerly, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Yay, knight is here!" she giggled, thoroughly entertained by the whole act. The girl allowed herself to be tossed high into the cellar space before coming to an embrace with her hero, her pigtails swinging at the motion.

Their mother finally let loose a laugh as well, setting the girl on her hip as her free hand came down to ruffle Link's hair once he stood. "Alright, you two. That's enough playing around. It's time for school," she announced sternly, awarded by a pout from the boy and a chirp from Aryll. The two children were escorted back to their rooms to get ready and all three made their way to the school house located at the center of the village.

Much to Link's discomfort, he was made to sit through two and a half hours of lecturing before the lunch break. Throughout most of the lessons, he dozed off or talked to his friends to avoid the boring material. Because of this, the boy was often reprimanded with time-outs and the promise that, if he kept it up, the entire class would have to stay after school for more lecturing. The threat seemed to work as Link focused, the eyes of his classmates boring holes into him as a constant reminder. Classes were over at fourteenth hour, to which the children cheered for the sweet release.

Amelia gathered her papers for grading that afternoon, making her way over to her own kids. As there was only one school, she and a few other villagers took turns directing the lessons in the expansive room. The children varied in ages, so the groups were sometimes divided, with the exception of lunch and play breaks in between subjects in which the kids intermingled freely. Lecture typically consisted of basic literature, arithmetic, history, and farming. Occasionally, other activities would be introduced during the school hours, usually consisting of farm and fish undertakings.

The physical lessons were Link's favorites, in comparison to essays of notes he was made to take in the classroom. He preferred action and adventure. So, it came as no surprise that he was exceptionally pleased with the extracurricular lessons he got from his parents back at home. Sword training. Ever since he was Aryll's age, he had begged constantly to learn the ways of the knights. Half of him argued that it was necessary for him to learn should the event ever rise where he needed to protect his sister in the future, and the other half of him admitted it was because he wanted to play. Link had been taught the knight's code of protecting the royals and important figures, the history of knights, and the art of cavalry's battle. At the ripe age of eight and three-quarters, he felt himself ready to train in horseback riding.

* * *

He and a two other boys were allowed a visit to the village of Ordona for lessons. Initially, they were to help with farm chores, but, as they watched the men of the farms herding sheep along, their fascination got the better of them. The boys were cleaning the stables when they began their operations. Checking for any signs of the farmers, they initiated their mischievous plan.

"Alright, Link. You go first," said one of the boys, pushing his friend forward. Truth be told, he was terrified of what they were about to do, and Link could tell from the boy's barely contained tremors. Their other comrade caught on as well.

"Oh, look at who's a cuccoo. What, you scared?" teased the other, earning a glare. The two of them traded barbs, almost breaking out into a fist fight before Link intervened.

"Shh, we can't get caught. I'll go," he hissed. As for him, he was ready to commence. He may have not been the one to come up with the idea, but he sure fancied their plans, and he'd be damned if they ruined the experience for him by getting them caught with their little spat. Thankfully, the other two quieted and watched him proceed.

Link turned back around, returning to the task at hand. He faced the equine beast, eyes locking onto eyes in silent challenge. The pale brown mare snorted, scuffing her hoof as if to dare him to try it. Not one to back down, the boy accepted the contest. Breaking out of his cautious stance, he sprinted forward, throwing his weight over the height of the stall and onto the back of the horse. The steed shook its head with bewilderment at the sudden turn of events. Obviously it didn't expect him to actually follow through with such a reckless action.

He struggled with the beast momentarily, hands gripped into the mare's mane. Once the equine calmed, he sent a nod to his two friends. "That wasn't too bad," he said triumphantly, gesturing them to commence phase two. Taking the sign, the other two boys busied their hands with unlatching the stall hooks. With the gate gaping open, Link decided to attempt the next step.

Experimentally, his feet pressed at the horse's sides, just as he had observed the farmers to do. Much to his disappointment, his action was not well received. Instead of sending the horse forward in an easy trot, his movements had caused the mare to stride into full gallop out of the stables and into the expansive fields. The other two boys looked on in horror as their friend flew past with a strangled holler in their wake.

Link could do nothing but hold on for dear life as the steed sped about, stopping momentarily only to begin bucking to rid itself of her nuisance. His arms latched onto the horse's neck as the two battled for dominance. Lips bled from biting too hard as he fought to remain righted. He quickly dismissed the thought of what would happen should he fall under the equine's hooves. Thankfully, his silent prayers were answered as a couple of the farm men caught up to boy and horse. Their skillful hands swiftly steadied the beast as one of the men retrieved Link. Despite being shaken, the boy was glad to find himself undamaged. Or so he thought.

His friends ran up to the group, coughing as they tried to catch their breaths. One was about to open his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. The village's mayor and head farmer were upon them with furious expressions, scolding them for their behaviors. Link and his friends dared not interrupt, wincing with every threat of punishment being produced. It was even becoming a debate as the farmers began arguing with each other which punishment would be best. Eventually, they decided on extra laborious tasks of chopping wood and hauling barrels. Not to mention, the promise of desert not being served to them. Regretfully, the boys accepted the penalty without complaint, though the stern gaze of the herdsman did little to ease Link's nervous twitch.

As they began to return to their tasks, the boy was pulled to the side, isolated from his friends. Link gritted his teeth as he expected more punishment on his part due to him having been on the horse. _Crud, should have made them go first,_ he mentally chided as he faced the herdsman, his gaze unwavering. He decided it best to take the scolding head-on. This action caused the man before him to settle into a relaxed smile, much to the boy's confusion.

"Son, you've got good eyes. And a strong spirit," the man chuckled. As if to answer Link's silent question, he continued. "How would you like to try herding?"

The boy's mouth hung wide with shock. Was he hearing things? He was expecting something else entirely, anything but this. His words got caught on his tongue as he stuttered incoherently, causing the man to laugh again. Finally, he was able to put his thoughts into words. "Do you really mean it?" Link asked, gigantic teal orbs bulging out of their sockets. He could swear his heart missed a beat at the next statement the herdsman gave him.

"Meet with me after breakfast tomorrow, and I'll teach you how to ride. I believe you'll make a great herder, and we could use the extra help in that field." With that said and done, the man turned away to join the others at supper, leaving the boy to gape wildly.

 _Had that really just happened? Did he really offer to teach me riding?_ Link's thoughts rushed through his head erratically. He was too surprised and excited that he didn't care that he looked like an idiot. Adrenaline spurred through him as he visualized the events of tomorrow, aided by the exhilaration he felt on the mare just moments before. The boy jumped up in glee before sprinting to the dining hall to boast to his friends.

For the next few months, he visited Ordona frequently to continue his lessons. In repayment, he aided in all farm chores, including his newfound skill of herding goats and cattle. His riding capabilities refined considerably with every hour of practice, and he was now able to expertly maneuver his steed around and over obstacles. Because of his fiasco before, he was forced to stay away from the pale horse, instead being appointed with a new, young chestnut mare. Her handling was far better than he could ever imagine, and, before too long, the two had established a connection as stronger than many horse and rider before his time. It came as surprise to him that the same horse he practiced on was promised to him as a gift once his skills had improved. Link now sat upon Epona's back, running a hand down her neck affectionately after they had rounded off the remaining goats into the barn. He was returning to the stables when the news was spread to Ordona.

* * *

A knight messenger rushed forward on his mount, halting from his neck-break speed once he reached the farmhouse. His attire was torn and matted, smelling of burnt material. Scrapes and bruises marred his features in a similar fashion. Sensing his urgency, the farm men ushered the messenger inside for rest as he relayed the news. Link stationed himself on the stairs leading to his temporary room, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched the men gather at the kitchen table below him. The messenger was given water to satiate his parched throat before he began.

"I bring word from Kokiri and Carille villages. The legion has returned to our borders in full force!" the man announced, franticly. "We're in need of reinforcements right away. Evacuations are underway. The villages are aflame."

Upon his words, Link froze in place. _No, it can't be_ , he thought to himself, too shocked to utter words. His mind ceased functioning as he felt his knees buckle weakly, though he refused to collapse. _They're alright. They have to be,_ he willed assurance upon himself, no matter how fragile it seemed. The boy's thoughts returned to him at this notion, giving him the strength to pull himself upright and descend the stairs inconspicuously. Making sure no one had noticed his presence, he made his way to the stables, seeking out the company of his equine companion. Link replayed his decision again and again in his mind, determination driving his actions. Kokiri was not that far away.

In one fluid motion, the boy opened the gate pinning Epona up in the stalls, reins and saddle at the ready in moments. Checking for any disorder, he nodded firmly before pulling his weight on the mare, leading the pair out of the stables and through the fields. His eyes didn't bat as they cleared the fence and galloped through the forests darkening from the night creeping upon them. He hadn't even prepared himself with a lantern in his haste, his attention focused solely on his destination, the route coming naturally to him.

Nearly an hour had passed when he reached the village, horror crossing over his features at the sight. Smoke clouded his line of vision in some places, the acrid smell threatening to suffocate him. Link pulled his mount off to the side a safe distance away from the deadly gas, donning a handkerchief to block his own air passages as he made his way through the scorching huts of his village. Everywhere, he could hear shrieks of terror and pain, spotting figures escaping the burning buildings. _Where are they?_ he thought anxiously, attempting to do everything in his power to keep the nerves from taking hold of him. He couldn't keep treacherous thoughts from plaguing his mind, however. _They've gotta be safe somewhere. Mom and Papa aren't that helpless._ But Aryll was.

Link rushed forth, instincts carrying him to his own home first. He sighed a breath of relief when he spotted the hut, untouched by the grasp of the deadly inferno surrounding him. His attention was directed elsewhere when his ears caught the familiar sound of weapons clashing. The boy rushed in the direction of the battle, catching sight of his mother fighting with a horrendous pig-like creature. Her sword came in contact with that of the beast's club, though it didn't slice through the thickness of the primitive weapon. Behind Amelia, Aryll was huddled away in a tree, teeth clenched in fear. Link wasted no time in reaching her. Their mother noticed his appearance, motioning for him to coax his sister down. She knocked the demon's club away just as she had done in her play with Link, sending her sword through its actual target in the monster's chest before joining them. "You're just on time, Link. Take your sister and find shelter. I need to go help evacuate the others," she commanded.

Amelia spared them a reassuring glance before turning away towards the western border. Without questioning, the boy took Aryll's wrist, guiding them back to the village's center where other refugees were making their retreat. A hidden passageway was opened to the evacuees, leading to the safety of the Deku Tree's sanctuary. Their fleeing was halted by a new swarm of dark creatures crossing their path. Link's eyes flashed about wildly, looking for something, anything to fight with. He spotted a discarded sword upon the ground and lunged for it. The blade was heavy in his hands, unlike that of the wooden toy he usually sported, but he managed to hold it aloft after getting used to its weight. Link gestured for his sister to run once he had broken through their defenses, earning a curt nod of understanding. He charged forward, expertly knocking two of the monsters down and deflecting a blow from his left as one countered with mild surprise. Aryll sought the opportunity and sped through, joining the other villagers that were ducking away into the tunnels.

The girl turned her gaze back to her brother once she was out of reach, calling for him to hurry. She screeched in horror as he was grazed by a wayward club, the breath leaving his lungs momentarily. Link winced, struggling to right himself for the next blow that was sure to come. Unfortunately, his opponent was none too lenient to the mere child, drawing its weapon high above his head in preparation for a fatal strike. The movement was interrupted by an arcing blade slicing through the creature's midsection, sending it toppling over in a terrible shriek. It shriveled away, crumbling into foul colored dust. Renaldo hovered over where the body had once been, breathing erratically and wiping away blood from his face. He nodded his head towards his son. "Go now. Your mother and I will join you momentarily," he instructed, gesturing towards the tunnel where Aryll waited anxiously.

Link complied, gritting his teeth against the pain that festered upon his side. No doubt, he had a couple of broken ribs and bruising. He was not prepared for this. The pain was worse than any scrapes he had ever gotten into, most caused by his reckless antics. Events were happening all too fast for him that he couldn't get his thoughts to settle. He wanted to get to safety with the others, but at the same time, he wanted to aid in the fight, despite knowing that he was not yet experienced with battle. A distressed whinnying caught his attention then as he whipped his head around, startled out of his reverie. _Epona!_ The boy flicked his gaze back over to his sister, the two of them sharing a moment of mental conversation.

"I'll go with Grandmother and the others. Brother, go get your horse," Aryll said, knowing full well of his bond with the equine. She knew that Epona needed her rider as much as he needed his steed, now more than ever. Hesitating briefly, he nodded and broke away from the group before anyone could stop him. Renaldo took note of this, silently cursing to himself as he felled another group of monsters. The demonic creatures were relentless in this attack, their forces stronger than anything he had ever faced before.

He suppressed his exhaustion and wheeled around, hot on the heels of his son. _Damn, that kid has gotten fast,_ he thought, a small smirk of pride crossing his features. Renaldo reached the boy just as Link was mounting Epona. The man was just about to join him on the saddle when yet another wave jumped out at him from the shadows of the burning trees surrounding them. Instead, he slapped the horse's rear, sending the mare in the direction of the Deku Tree and he whirled about to face his opponents again. Too shocked to react, Link watched helplessly as he and his steed fled from the scene, the vision of his gallant father fading in the distance.

The boy gripped the reins tightly, directing them onward to their refuge. As soon as they reached their destination, they came to a full stop, allowing themselves a moment of rest. Aryll and his friends were upon him, soothing the twitching equine and treating the ragged boy. Relief manifested on his face as he spotted all of the villagers within the sanctuary, joined by a few from the neighboring village of Carille. _Likely the only survivors,_ he thought sadly, pity flitting behind his irises. The only ones not present were a number of knights who remained behind to cull the demons. Link's eyes widened as he saw his mother nearing. Amelia was battle-worn and tired, but suffered no heavy injuries as she joined them, wasting no time to draw her two beloved children close in a tight embrace.

The scorched cloths of her attire burned their noses as she began weeping silently. "I'm so glad you two are safe," she muttered, placing kisses upon their brows. His throat constricted at the action. Never had he seen his mother so distraught before. She was their rock, their support in emotional times, and there she was, crumbling away before their very eyes. Link stretched out shaking arms as he returned the hug, trying his best to soothe her.

"Papa said he'll be here soon. He'll be okay," he assured her, hoping that his words rung true. The boy couldn't fight the sense of foreboding taking hold of him, however. Mentally, he struggled to put his own mind at ease. _I'm worrying for nothing. Father is strong and brave. There's no way he can be beaten._ He settled down with the others in the safe confines of the Deku Tree's spiritual barrier. The grove was untouched by foul entities outside, pristine and peacefully quiet as if nothing was wrong. Even with the comforting presence of the spirit and its fairies guarding the grove, Link's stomach still twisted in anticipation.

What was several minutes felt like hours to the waiting villagers when another messenger came through the hidden passageway, their attentions focused on the young man anxiously. "I bring news," he coughed out, the smoke still invading his lungs. He paused momentarily to suck in the clear air that hung about the grove, purified by the Deku Tree. From the action, he could feel the pain of his wounds subsiding before he continued, carrying himself to Kokiri's elder. "The demons have been thwarted and are now retreating as we speak."

Cheers erupted from several throats, including those of Link's friends. The boy let himself slump in relief, his tense muscles finally relaxing. The courier waited for the liveliness to die down, his expression grave as if the news was nothing to celebrate over. His eyes cast downward as he struggled with the next bit of information, heart thumping shallowly as he finished the message. "Several of the knights sustained terrible injuries. From our current counts, three have perished and two are in critical condition. They are being sent here right away for immediate care."

Silence fell upon them, and Link's heart dropped. _Three dead,_ he pondered grimly. _No, it's too soon to jump to conclusions._ Interrupting his thoughts were the sounds of ragged breathing and weary orders being called out. Through the clearing, the village knights entered the Deku Tree's barriers with their injured in tow. Distressed gazes settled upon the listless bodies of those who've passed, none of which belonged to his father. However, his relief was short-lived as he spotted Renaldo and another knight being carefully carried over to the great tree. Behind him, he could hear his mother's breath catch in her throat.

Almost instantly, the village healers, elder, and forest fairies went to work with the damaged men. Other than those too young or too old to carry out tasks, every hand was busy with treating and cleaning wounds. Amelia was first to reach Renaldo, quickly setting about to removing his burden of armor, careful not to aggravate his injuries further. Aryll and Link followed behind her, carrying a basket of healing herbs that were offered to them and watching as their mother pressed fingers to the man's vitals. His pulse throbbed faintly, breath weak and hampered with fluid. She had no doubt he was bleeding into his lungs.

The woman her daughter's arm comfortingly before grasping for the herbs. There was nothing the flora could do to heal internal injuries, but she could close off the wounds from the outside as the forest spirits worked on her husband's organs and soul. Link and his sister didn't hesitate on following suit. Their tender hands roused Renaldo from his battle-weary haze as his eyes heavily scanned for their faces.

His hand raised to caress his wife's cheek, but stopped midway as the simple action was too strenuous in his current condition. Amelia noticed this and clasped her hands with his, worry distorting her beauty. "My love, there is nothing that can be done," he rasped weakly, attempting a warm smile to comfort her. Renaldo shuddered with inhalation of the pristine air. "Can you not hear them? The spirits are talking to me, telling me it's time to let go. You must let go."

His wife shook her head furiously, hot tears brimming at her eyelashes. "Stop talking such nonsense. You'll be fine," she lied. She knew it wasn't nonsense. She knew the spirits' words were the truth, just as they were on heralding the days of their children's births. He was dying in her arms, and there was nothing that could save him anymore. Not even the Deku Tree's powers.

Too weakened to argue with her, Renaldo shifted his gaze to their children, his features softening sorrowfully. Truthfully, death is not what frightened him. Any other time, he would have been happy to have died for his people, true to the blood of a knight. However, he hated seeing them part with him in such a fashion. He had hopes that his next words would stick with them for the rest of their lives. "Link. Aryll. Don't grieve. The spirit of the Great Tree and the fairies will be taking me away to their realm. I will not be here any longer, but I will never be gone. I'll visit you in dreams, forever living in your hearts and your memories until we're able to meet again."

The two siblings were aware of what his words implied, but they forced melancholy nods understanding. They complied, combatting fresh tears that threatened to gush forth from their eyes. Aryll, as young as she was, was failing miserably, turning away to grasp onto her brother for support. Their father turned back to his wife with one last message to relay, struggling to suppress a bloody cough. "Dear, please give my shield and sword to Link. I believe he is ready for them. He's become a man, after all," he smiled proudly, careful to hide the blood that stained his tongue. At her nod, he pulled her hands close to his mouth, placing a light kiss upon her dirtied skin. "I love you always and forever, Amelia."

"And I you, Renaldo," she muttered in return, stiffening at his contact. _He's too cold,_ she choked back a sob, feeling his hand slip from her grasp limply. A moment of silence passed over the clearing, broken only by mourning cries by the villagers as the two knights passed on. The souls of the dead were lifted by unforeseen spirits and carried upon the wind. "Farore's song carries you, my love," she whispered out to the wind.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry you guys… I warned you though. In retrospect, I had a hard time writing this because I loved the family vibe given off by Amelia and Renaldo, and I'm beating myself up for what I've done. Therefore, I tried to make the depressing scene as short and painless as possible without making it seem too annoyingly short (if that makes any sense).

On a plus side, I found a way to fit Aryll into my story. Remember when I said I may be biased? Well, Aryll is definitely on the top of my list of favorite characters in the LoZ series. You'll be seeing many more where that came from too. I loved writing her interaction with Link early in this chapter, hoping I could give you all a feel of their sibling relationship, despite the tragedy to come later. Sorry for crushing your hopes. I needed some way to soften the damage this chapter was sure to incur.

With all that being said, it's time to move on. On the next chapter, we'll be shifting back to one of our other two main characters. Don't worry, this isn't the end of Link's youth yet! R&R lovelies!


	7. Shadow Warrior

**Dislaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise. Also, introduction author notes will be replaced with disclaimers unless there's something of importance for me to warn you guys of, such as tragic and/or sexual content in the last chapter… That said, there is none this time around :P

 **Chapter VII**

 **Shadow Warrior**

The King of Hyrule reclined idly in his seat, fingers interlocked in rest over his gut as he waited patiently. During this time, his thoughts swam through the subjects he was to introduce to his company today. Ten long years had passed by without any major crisis as Castle Town and the citadel remained unscathed by recent attacks that surrounded them. Sure, the events were anything but ideal, but his tension was eased due to reports coming in telling of successful counterattacks against the legions. To add to his comforts, Labrynna and Holodrum forces remained inactive, though their presences still graced Hyrule's borders. Perhaps the countries were at a mutual stand-off, carefully planning their next move. Truth be told, invasions from either country never had really been too critical in the past, but he decided it would be better to play on the safe side.

His biggest concern lay in the cancerous growth of the demonic creatures that swept Hyrule's regions. The one to suffer the most casualties, he noted grimly, were those of the forest people and the western plains. Scanning through the reports that sat before him, he counted five villages abandoned in ruins in just the past week alone, including that of Kokiri. News traveled fast across Hyrule, and he could hear the whispers upon the citizens of Castle Town about the massive fires that engulfed the forests. The flames destroyed nearly every home in the village, only put to permanent slumber by the powers of the Great Deku Tree itself. Had the old spirit not acted so rashly and drained its power considerably in order to protect its people, the whole forest would have suffered from the calamity. Despite all of their valiant efforts, fighters across the land reluctantly admitted to their exhaustion resulting from futile combat with the denizens. Some waves of the beasts were taken care of with no real issues, only to be replaced by countless more in their wake, their forces seeming to be unlimited and growing ever more powerful.

King Yorrick sighed, running his thumbs along his temples in thought. _It's been ten years of this madness now, and yet I still have no leads,_ he inwardly groaned, nostrils snorting out a puff of air in discontent. He was fully aware of the rumors taking place, and, truth be told, he couldn't help but put a fair amount of trust in the talk that floated around the whole of the castle. His head shook to clear himself of the notion for the moment. _Those are only rumors. There's no viable evidence proving them,_ he mentally chided. It was the truth. As it stands, he had nothing to show for the Gerudo's part in the entire picture, other than their unusual silence and that the demonic invasion initiated from the southern borders of the desert. Investigations during these dire circumstances were considered to be next to impossible to carry out, especially if the rumors were true. No, he would not sacrifice any of his people to interrogate the desert society on the whims of idle gossip.

Then, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, settling his chin on firmly clasped hands. There was yet another addition piling onto his troubles. The king clenched his grip, knuckles whitening in competition to his pale complexion. He hadn't gotten enough sleep these past few months, plagued by more recent matters concerning civil unrest. Cerulean eyes narrowed to mirror his obvious disdain. Despite his better efforts, he lacked the resources to take care of this new issue, especially considering the fact that he couldn't bring this topic up among his councilmen. For almost a year now, he's become increasingly aware of questionable acts taking place within the kingdom, and every fiber of his being led him to believe that the crimes were being directed by one of his own men. The King's mind immediately flitted through several faces that rose suspicion. Truth be told, he couldn't place accusations on any one person as there were several suspects, but he knew that not all of them could be held responsible. The organization was much too small and stealthy. King Yorrick had every intention to begin investigations within the kingdom, and had the means to do so, but there was no easy way to go about it. His opponents were crafty, to say the least, and any error in his decisions could spell ultimate disaster. The only information that he was sure of was that the parties involved were related to Labrynna. _Treacherous spies,_ he thought, discontent written on his face.

Though this issue in itself was one plenty enough to worry over, his prior concern was directed to the effects it had on his daughter. He had no doubt that one of the lords was behind this operation, considering that the whole process would require authority of the highest tier, which means that they surely had other motives. It was very likely that their intentions involved the Princess's hand in marriage, whether it be through traditional means or through force, in order to have complete control over the kingdom. With Hyrule at the disposal, and Labrynna connected to these events, King Yorrick feared for the future of his people should this ploy ever come into fruition. _And it will not come to pass, so long as I can help it,_ he snorted once more. The first thing he intended to do was find a guard to monitor his daughter at all times, should anything ever happen when he was preoccupied with other matters. _And I think I know just the right person._

He forcefully cleared himself of his thoughts when a knock resounded from the main oak doors. The man returned to his regal appearance, naturally straightening himself to appear both respectful and authoritative as he called his company inside. His councilmen, a mixture of lords and military generals, entered the room and seated themselves upon his command. King Yorrick had to refrain from eyeing two of the lords that fell heavily upon his suspect list as he initiated their meeting with a casual air.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm pleased to see you all could make it today because I have an important matter to discuss," he began. In his mind, he rehearsed his stratagem over and over, confident in his ability to not only provide an answer to their current problems, but also to secretly construct a trap for the spies to fall into. Earning their undivided attentions, the King pressed on. "As you all must be aware, the entirety of Hyrule is being ambushed by these forsaken, albeit formidable, creatures. Our knights are sadly being reduced as we speak, and they're in need of reinforcements now more than ever. Now, I've put a lot of thought into this matter, and I've come down to a solution. I want your honest opinions. Let's say I divide some of the troops at our northern borders and send them as remedy to our weary knights."

King Yorrick paused to gauge their reactions with expectancy. As he figured, his five generals were the first to express their views, some arguing that to do so would weaken their lines in the north, though he was already aware of this side effect. He simply wanted them to consider the concept, which a few others in the council did. These members sat quietly, their faces twisted with both surprise and concern as they pondered carefully. While it was true that his idea was risky, there was also some merit to be had. Loathe to admit it, they knew the knights would not be able to handle the demons without support, and none knew of any better solution themselves. The King also expected their solemn response. What he was looking for was the wayward spark of mischief behind the eyes of the suspected lords. His suggestion was created as a means to fake desperation, though his act wasn't completely staged, and he had hoped that it would give rise to traitorous plots anew in the lord's minds. Pulling troops from the borders would make the perfect opportunity for Labrynna to invade, after all. He forced an annoyed grunt surfacing from his throat at their lack of shifting expressions. The lord's surprise was there, but none of their features betrayed their thoughts. _Crafty as always,_ he mused. He would have been more impressed by their wills had their actions not been a threat to him.

 _My web is spun. Now it is time to drop the bait,_ he thought. King Yorrick pretended to acknowledge their opinions, giving them the reassurance that he'll be contemplating more about the matter, before he switched topics. He knew exactly how to play in the lords' favors through experience. "I hope you all have been raising your sons diligently these past years, considering my daughter is to turn twelve soon," he announced, wiggling his eyebrows in good humor should he be suspected by the nobles in return. The statement did not fall on deaf ears as their eyes lit up, attentions perked. A few smirked confidently among each other, aware of the implications. "The boys will need to be every bit ready for the courting tribunals that will take place upon her sixteenth birthday. Remember, I have high standards for her suitors."

He watched bemusedly as his words reeled in a bout of casual debate amongst the lords, each man and woman claiming to have the future victor in his or her family. Honestly, the King cringed at his own suggestions, berating himself for stooping so low as to use his own daughter as bait. He'd much rather imprison those who thought of her as nothing more than a prize, especially those suspected of criminal acts that would use her for their own gain. But, at the same time, he knew that if he had not made the wager, he wouldn't get any closer to finding out the spies' identities. In fact, if the King wasn't confident in his connections with reliable sources, he wouldn't have risked the Princess's security in the presence of the tricky wordsmiths. _I certainly am glad that I can trust somebody in this castle, at the very least,_ he thought idly, his mind wandering to shadows hugging the corners of the room. _How ironic that the ones you can trust most make a habit of hiding truth from the light._

The meeting concluded without repercussions and he dismissed his company with a final announcement. King Yorrick decided that it was due time to find new recruits to fill out the knight academy, mostly in assurance to the councilmen and himself that the reinforcements would be a godsend in the near future. All seemed pleased with the choice, but were unaware of the King's other agenda of doing so. No one's mentioned that potential suitors were to be limited to those of noble birth after all. The lords only assumed this to be the case. Indeed, sons of veterans were also to be considered if they could successfully prove themselves in the upcoming trials, no matter their blood.

After supper, he immediately went to commence the next step of his plans before retiring to his lounge. Determined footfalls echoed in the otherwise silent halls of stone, carrying him further into the shadows of the castle. Once he made sure no one else had followed him, the King produced a small object from his pocket. It as a smoothly polished stone that settled into the palm of his hand, devoid of any decoration save for an engraved pattern about its face. The expertly crafted design curved delicately over the surface, flawless and intricate as it mapped out into a simple outline of an eye with a single tear. He gripped the stone lightly when a light blue glow emanated from its contours. Somewhere unseen by him, he caught the faintest sound of a mellow lullaby echoing through his mind as the light pulsed in his hand. In moments, as if answering to the stone's call, the shadows warped, breaking off from the rest and shaping into the form of a person. A portion of the rising moon had peeked through the rolling clouds outside in curiosity, its light giving definition to the stranger.

Before the King stood a still being, both feminine and masculine in appearance altogether, though its gender weighed more prominently to the former. She was garbed in deep navy, tight-fitted clothes that blended well with the hues of the night. Likewise, her skin was tinted dark enough to meld into the shadows. Wispy, pale hair contrasted her shady appearance, trimmed short and slicked back save for the long braided lock that was pinned to one side of her face, its length stretching about to her elbows. Her fierce crimson eyes, piercing and intimidating as they were, were relatively calm with a hint of wisdom flickering through, emphasized only by the lone tear drop tattoo that adorned her left eye. The woman was relatively tall, easily reaching his height of 6' 2", and lithe, slender limbs curving about in as she drew in a deep bow. Her body was adorned with masterful weapons dissimilar to traditional warrior standards. Hidden daggers and needles were strapped to her hips, upper arms, and in her boots. The only blade visible to the public was that of a short, curved sword – a kodachi – resting against the small of her back, attached to her belt. Few armor pieces clasped to her form, the light metal merely covering the most important vitals and only visible through her tan mantle that draped loosely across her right arm. To complete her look, a symbol was painted in crimson onto her tabard, mirroring the same emblem on the stone he carried.

The stone ceased pulsing in light with the arrival of his guest, and he lofted it before him for her to see, offering his peace. "Welcome, Shiekah. I'm honored by your presence," King Yorrick started, wasting no time to explain his summons. She simply nodded, silently rising from her curtsy. "I'm in need of your skills, as one of the people who walk amongst Hyrule's shadows. To put things briefly, and as I'm sure you're already aware, there are spies hiding within our walls, and I fear for my daughter's safety as of late. Her suitors will be put to the test for the next four years, resulting in a golden opportunity to make their move. I've already set the trap into motion, but I need assurance to Princess Zelda's safety, and I found you to be the best qualified for the position, as our private royal guard. Needless to say, I also intend on utilizing your information gathering abilities during this time."

"I understand, Your Majesty. I, Impa of the Shiekah tribe, lend you my services willingly just as my ancestors before me have," the female responded, curling her slender fingers into a fist and bringing it to her breast in another bow. "I stand by my oath to keep the Princess under my surveillance."

Pleased with her reply, King Yorrick raised his hand to dismiss her. The Shiekah expertly slipped back into the embrace of the shadows, vanishing from his sight completely even as the moonlight shone brilliantly within the halls. He allowed himself to relax, the second phase of his own operations underway, and made his way to retire to his chambers.

* * *

Light, slow footsteps shuffled through lush green patches of grass, deviating from normal routes to hug against the outer castle walls. A lone figure tiptoed carefully around brush and statues, pausing only to check the surroundings before proceeding once more. The person was lithe and short in stature, making detection incredibly difficult for the guards patrolling the parameters. Lips pulled into a triumphant grin as aquamarine eyes landed upon her destination. Princess Zelda pulled her makeshift cloak of bedsheets around her tiny form, hoping the faked tatters created a convincing servant disguise, and rushed forward before the guards made their return trips. Her fevered feet carried her into the large vine-laden patio at the center of the royal gardens. Only when she reached safety from watchful eyes did she permit herself to replenish her air supply, soothing her burning lungs and throat.

The Princess settled down onto one of the marble benches that was hidden by thick vines creeping through the pearly white lattice walls. Her slender hands released the guise to reveal the canvas she had toted with her during her escape from her previous lecture. The tutor droned on about world politics, only taking break to enjoy the refreshments her maids provided her. While the man was helping himself to earl grey tea and mint scones, she made a beeline for freedom. She had wanted a moment of fresh air, unrestricted by the stuffy atmosphere her study room and multiple tutors had provided, and what better way to enjoy her free time than to doodle in her sketch canvas. Granted, Zelda much preferred to practice her harp, but bringing the instrument here was not an option if she wanted to avoid being caught so soon. It truly came as a surprise to her that no one's seen her yet.

 _The guards are quite lax this morning,_ she thought, a bit annoyed. Though, she couldn't blame them too terribly much. After all, the day was beautiful and serene. The Princess deeply inhaled the scents spring had to offer upon tiny gusts of wind, soaking in the sun's kisses through miniscule cracks between vine leaves. She reclined in her seat slightly, enjoying the moderate temperatures resulting from the shift in seasons. Not too cold from the dreary winter, but not hot and muggy like Hyrule's summers either. It was the perfect balance and brimming with new life, unlike the melancholic autumns. She could not deny her favoritism towards spring, owing all credit to the glorious season for the inspirations it gave her.

Her eyes shifted about, determined to catch the best model for her newest sketch. Unfortunately, her pages had already been filled of what she could see in her peripherals. Though never exactly identical because of the passing seasons, her usual motifs of the patio and its dressings started to bore her. Even the unique paintings decorating the patio's ceiling gave her no interest this time around. Princess Zelda's face twisted into a grimace. _I'll have to leave the patio to find something, I suppose._ She lowered herself onto the floor, crawling to one of the two entrances to the enclosure, and craned her neck to peer around outside of her safe haven. Luck be with her, no guards flanked the eastern face of the terrace. The Princess spared a passing glance to the shadows on the grand sundial just past her refuge to gauge how much time she had before lunch break, provided she was not found and returned to her lectures before then. _Good, I have a full hour all to myself!_ Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a slight shift in the shadows cast by the wall she hid behind, her heart momentarily skipping a beat before she assured herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Princess Zelda clutched her canvas close, pulling the ragged bedsheets around her shoulders out of habit as she stepped out of her hiding spot. Though she was positive she was out of line of sight for any who passed by, the young girl kept her stance as low to the ground as she could manage comfortably. The Princess wandered about the eastern gardens stealthily, her pristine blue eyes flickering about until she came upon something of interest. _There!_ Her gaze snapped over to a nearby tree, her focus drawn in towards the canopy of branches and an arrangement of brilliant blossoms, a multitude of hues ranging from white to pink. Inspiration kicked in when her eyes settled upon an abandoned bird house upon one of the branches.

Rosy pink lips pulled into a fine line upon her features as she pulled a face. There was only one issue that prevented her from beginning her sketch. Her subject was too high up to be able to see clearly. She chanced another glance around the gardens in precaution before hiking her skirts and tying them into a tight knot, careful not to damage the fabric through the stretch. Placing her canvas and pencil in her sheets, she created a makeshift satchel to loop around her shoulders and studied the tree to carefully map out her route. Her hands patted away at areas, flexing and relaxing to test for footholds, until she found a suitable grip. Zelda climbed her way to one of the neighboring branches level to her subject. The ascent was straightforward, met with no real problems save for a couple of higher ledges, to which she had to spend some extra time stretching in order to reach. Luck be with her once more, the princess made it to her destination without falling, all the while careful not to scrape her dress along the bark for fear of ruining the material and risk a scolding.

Finding purchase, she settled onto a thick, sturdy branch and now faced her subject with no obstacles to prevent her view. She pulled out the canvas, equipping her pencil, and began sketching her draft in accordance to her whims. The princess inwardly groaned at her lack of colored pencils, for the scenery was much too perfect to be depicted in such bland, neutral tones. Though, she realized with despondency, if she had the whole set on her person, she would not have been able to attempt the climb in the first place. Before her fevered hands, her drawing came to life regardless of being devoid of color. The branch of vibrant green leaves, earthy browns, and pink and white buds mirrored its monochromatic doppelgänger spreading across the page. In addition to the landscape, the simple bird house was redesigned intricately in the foreground, accompanied by a miniature figure of a person.

Zelda focused most of her concentration on this individual, her model invisible to the public as she heavily relied on the depictions of fairies she had once read about. She's never seen one in person, but it was a lifelong dream of hers to meet one of the mythical beings. From storybooks she's read, her impersonations of the creatures were that fairies had forms like that of humans, but on a much smaller scale. Their mode of transportation they bore on their backs, thin glass-like wings splayed into the air, so fragile in appearance that one would fear shattering the extensions with an exhale of breath. A fairy's very essence was that of exuberance and freedom, an existence the princess couldn't help but envy a bit. As the creature took form upon the page, poised in a graceful waltz through the breeze that encircled the girl, Zelda marveled at her work.

The princess took pride in herself upon her accomplishments, always the one with the keen artistic and musical talents. They were her strongest suits, followed close by foreign languages and social studies. Her peers often praised her for her unique ability to comprehend some of the most advanced subjects considering her age, most bragging about her intelligence and natural-born leadership skills. Though she's only learned Zora and Goron speech, she was becoming ever more fluent with her knack for understanding the complexities of each syllable. Through tomes, she was also secretly tutoring herself with ancient speech and other foreign languages, though the libraries were severely lacking in subjects relating to Yetish and Gerudo. After all, not many scholars had any luck in researching the two cultures due to the troublesome extremities.

The icy plains and cliffs of Snowpeak were imprinted with a history of failed attempts to traverse into its borders. In fact, had it not been for the Zora's knowledge, no one would have known about the Yetish race and culture nestled deep within the snow-painted mountains. Many who have dared travelled into Snowpeak met their fates under avalanches and permafrost, if not to the unpredictable nature of the artic wild. Very few made it back, all of which endured heavy injuries from wolves and bears or from tragic falls upon the slippery slopes. No one's dared to return as of late, not even those with adventurous urges, too fearful for their lives to even consider it.

Likewise, the Gerudo desert has proven just as brutal as far as its environment is concerned, the polar opposite to Snowpeak. Venomous creatures lurked about in its dunes, claiming nearly as many lives as the wildlife in the tundra, their toxins so potent that no antivenin had been able to cure. Arid and lifeless as it were, the desert proved to be impossible for the Hylians to find comfort and sustenance on their journeys that any further endeavors have been cancelled. The overbearing sun and swirling sandstorms of the region threatened to bury them in sweltering heat, sapping them of their stamina and greedily stealing away their means to stay hydrated. To add onto the list of dangers, the Gerudo people also had a reputation of aggression against the Hylians, so much that any interest in the desert culture had all but faded away. Every now and then, the princess was struck with intrigue of how both races could adapt to such environments, but her thoughts were always whisked away by the subjects that her mentors worked to ingrain on her.

Princess Zelda was busying herself with a mistake in the position of the fairy's dress, determined to perfect the piece so that she may show it off to her mother later, when a strong gust of wind took her by surprise. What might have been a comfortable spring breeze on the ground was a tempest that shook the very branches she sat upon. She had no time to scowl at the fact the blossoms had changed positions during this occurrence, ruining her masterpiece. Instead, her attention was more concentrated on the feeling of weightlessness that began to take hold of her as her form was removed from its support. The momentary floating sensation was instantly replaced by a strong pull and a feeling of dread. She was hurtling toward the ground, too stunned to comprehend what was going on. Her instincts failed her as she grazed past branches she could've latched onto to catch herself. Rather, she did the only thing she could think of, pulling her limbs close to brace herself for the impact, hoping against all hope to prevent extensive damage from the fall. Her eyes clenched shut, anticipating the crash as the ground before her seemed to rise at an alarming rate to meet her.

However, the impact was different from what she expected. Instead of ramming into a solid, flat surface, she felt a light breeze below her form that appeared to slow her fall, replaced by the grip of lithe arms. The princess's eyes fluttered open weakly to figure out what had happened. She wasn't even aware that she had fainted for a few seconds, her senses returning to her slowly and pushing the numbness away. Her gaze rested on her rescuer then, studying the taller woman who looked as if she had emerged out of nowhere. Zelda's attention flickered briefly to a shadow wavering nearby before returning to the stranger. Aquamarine orbs darkened behind narrowed eyelids, suspicion crawling across her features. Ignoring the blatant rudeness she offered her savior, the princess muttered under her breath, "Who are you?"

A momentary pause occurred between them as surprise sparked behind Impa's own crimson gaze. Then she offered a gentle grin to respond. "I'm no one suspicious, of that you can be assured, Your Majesty. Though, I'm genuinely befuddled that you do not know of me. I am Impa of the Shiekah, a shadow clan dedicated to serving the Royal Crest and its forebears. Your father, His Majesty, has left me in charge of your well-being as of today."

At hearing these words, Zelda scrunched her face into one of displeasure, no attempt of masking her obvious distaste as the Shiekah before her further explained her line of work. How come she has never heard of the Shiekah before, and yet this Impa claimed her heritage to serve over the past generations? And how was she only learning this now, that she was to be chaperoned, when she was already at the age of twelve? Were the other guards not suitable enough for the task all of these years she was raised? The last answer came to her readily as she pondered their lack of attention earlier while she was sneaking about. Realizing then her position within the strange woman's arms, Zelda pushed herself to stand and gain a bit of distance.

Impa gauged the girl's reactions with calm, amusement well hidden behind her cloth mask. The princess had yet to thank her, and what's more, suspected her of misguided information it seemed. Such a shame that, had it not been for the girl's reckless behavior resulting in vulnerability just moments before, the princess would pass of as rather attentive and trusting of her own well-being. Still, the Shiekah thought it best to provide evidence of her claims. Impa slowly rose from her crouch and shifted into a kneeling position before her new ward, determined to remain level with the princess to settle any tension between them. A warm smile crossed her features in a tender way, almost motherly, as she tucked her hand into her mantle. The wary flinch from the princess did not go unnoticed.

The Shiekah slowly retracted her hand after her fingers wrapped around the object hidden away in her breast pocket. Her crimson eyes carefully watched those of the princess's, whose aquamarine gaze never strayed from her movements. As her hand pulled away from her mantle, the object began to take form. Its size was just small enough that, if she so chose, could be completely engulfed and hidden from view in her lengthy hand. A polished grey surface rest smoothly in her palm, despite the faint blue engravings winding into an eye-like pattern. Zelda's cerulean orbs widened in slight as her shoulders relaxed slowly. Affirming her own safety once she realized it was not a weapon, the girl chanced a gaze to the Shiekah before her, taking note that the woman had been watching her the whole time.

"What is it?" she hesitantly asked, brows knitted in partial confusion. The stone seemed harmless in perspective, but she still wasn't sure of Impa's intentions as of yet. For all she knew, the stone could be a tool of cursing her or for trapping her in some kind of prison spell. That is, if the Shiekah's claim to shadow magic was true. Begrudgingly, Zelda mentally admitted her lack of knowledge as far as magic was concerned, so she had no way to distinguish between its different spectrums. Still, she couldn't help but feel something from the object produced by the woman, almost as if it was calling out to her.

Momentary shock and wonder came over her features as Impa's reply didn't come from the lips but rather from the rock itself. "This is called a Shiekah gossip stone, a sending stone if you will. With the magic of our clan, it can be used for communication across distances, as well as a means to collect privy intel. My people have used these for countless generations to aid in our servitude to the Royal Crown of Hyrule. Just as it was given to use by the Goddess Hylia herself, and passed onto the Zeldas of past, I now bestow this gift onto you. Should you ever require my assistance for anything, you need only search out my spirit," Impa ended her explanation with a raise of the hand holding the rock, though her speech reverted to normal halfway. With a soft smile, she added, "King Yorrick carries a similar stone. If you still doubt me, you can always confront him about it. If you're ready to accept this gift, I'm willing to teach you its secrets and how to utilize it."

Princess Zelda spared another passing glance between the Shiekah and the stone, pursing her lips in thought. Racking her brain, she couldn't think of any reason not to trust the older woman considering all that was said. There was a certain truth that rang about from Impa's words, of that she was sure of though she knew not why. The more she pondered, the more she felt as if she's been through this kind of scenario before. Such an odd sensation it was to put trust in a stranger, though every fiber of her being seemed to encourage her decision, as if she was fated to cross paths with the Shiekah. All the while weighing her options, her fingers twitched at her sides in anticipation. Her curious nature was bubbling through her façade as she felt compelled to take up the stone, overcome with interest towards the secrets and art of magic of the shadow clan. Nodding her head as if affirming her decision was the right one, the princess outstretched her hand to collect the artifact, fingers delicately wrapping around its smooth surface. She elicited a small gasp as a strange wave of energy passed through her body, visible as a soft blue glow enveloped her. Confusion and fear flickered behind her aquamarine eyes, an expression unhidden to the woman.

"Relax, Your Highness. I assure you, this spell is not intended with harm in mind. It's only copying part of your essence into the stone and will end shortly." As soon as the words left Impa's lips, Zelda could feel the magic fading away as promised. Her gaze switched to the stone that pulsed with warmth in her palm, her mouth gaping in awe. The Shiekah further explained that now that her spiritual essence was sealed into the stone, the princess would be able to contact any who were linked in a similar fashion, such as herself or King Yorrick. "By using this stone, you will always know where to find us and will be able to call us at any moment. Likewise, should danger befall either one of you, I shall know and teleport to your side immediately. I swear upon blood oath to always protect the Royal Crown."

With the spiritual contract finalized, Impa bid the princess farewell, but not without warning the girl that she should return to her rooms before someone discovered her in her ragged appearance. Zelda stared quizzically at the woman retreating into the shadows before sparing a glance at her attire. _So much for being careful,_ she thought in discontent. Despite her best efforts, the dress she wore had acquired a few tears from scraping against branches during the fall. Her hair was loosened from its braid and dotted with stray leaves. Thankfully, upon further inspection, she found no damage done to her own body. The princess switched her attention over to the sketching material haphazardly strewn about. Some pages had come undone from the canvas and lay a distance away, beckoning for her to claim them before the wind took them away. Her pencil rested where she had landed, snapped into two halves. She gave it a scowl before focusing on her priority. Though having lost some pages from the fall, the sketch booklet turned out as undamaged as she, the drawing she had been working on before saved from any blemishes. Princess Zelda swept past the discarded pencil to gather her collections into the satchel, taking one last glance towards her latest masterpiece, pride bubbling up inside at how well it turned out considering the circumstances. Her earlier inspirations completely faded as her sensitive ears picked up the sound of the bell tower chiming to signal the lunch hour. The girl dashed across the grounds, no longer caring if she was seen or not, as she rushed back to her rooms to change before she was scolded.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaaaand done! Okay, I know this was a long one, but like before, I couldn't figure out when to stop this one. I was becoming too engrossed with Impa's introduction that I just couldn't help myself. Truth be told, I could have written this chapter for ages. (Can you tell she's one of my favorites?) We'll be seeing a lot more of Impa's relations in the future too, as I'm sure some of you may have figured out already. She is a key role after all. As for those wondering, I tried to accurately describe her appearance as being a mix of the from SS and Hyrule Warriors. Her armor is like that of HW, but her hair, skin, and outerwear matches more closely to that of SS. Hope I didn't screw anything up there.

Honestly, this chapter would have been done sooner, but I had a writing assignment, plus two quizzes, plus two tests and I was overwhelmed that I had to take a break. So, sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter's length would make up for my absence. I've also been on a bit of hiatus/writer's block because I feel like I could do better with my writing. Some parts seem a bit monotonous to me. I'm hoping for reviews soon that may inspire me or boost my morale.

And on the subject of lengths… I may have lied when I joked about not making this a novel. It's becoming more likely that this fanfiction will be my longest one yet, and I predict at least 20 chapters if not more. So, you're all in for an epic run. I'm much too fascinated in background stories for our beloved characters. I know that Ganondorf's part seems more rushed than that of Zelda's and Link's, but I promise that'll change soon. We'll be switching back to his story in the next chapter. And don't worry, the time for the main three's convergence is drawing near. Now, with that all said and done, I bid you all adieu.


	8. Wastelands

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership to Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Wastelands**

Hyrule's green lands were not the only ones burdened by the growing tides of darkness as the demonic creatures began to take other regions by storm, rampaging throughout the ranges of Death Mountain and the Zora Kingdom with their grotesque forms. Ancient mutations were cropping up from the smallest of niches, vile and heavily armored, making it all the more difficult to control their populations. Deadly swarms of critters like the skulltula and keese, fouled due to the miasma of chaos and dark magic, swept across the nation and striking horror into Hyrule's races. And the Gerudo Desert was no exception.

A sickening sound of a bloodcurdling screech echoed across the dunes as a heavy blow from his blade sliced through the creature's belly. Ganondorf wiped away the blood spatter on his scowling face, piercing golden eyes glaring daggers into the fallen corpse that faded away into ashes at his feet. His right arm swung the sword into an arc at his side to clear it of any remains of the beast before returning it to the scabbard. The blade itself was none too impressive, meager in size as it was compared to its owner. In fact, in his hands, it may have well been considered a dagger or a letter opener at best. Considering it was a stolen Hylian blade, there was little wonder why. Still, he couldn't complain as the sword did its duty as designed. With his growth over the years, he would have much preferred one befitting of him, but perhaps that would come in due time.

Toned muscles rippled from his movements, glistening in a thin sheen of sweat. Sand clung to him like a magnet that, were he not a child of the desert, would have given him an uncomfortable itch. His body had grown to an impressive size over the years, filled out by muscles accumulated through rigorous training, not too bulky but definitely noticeable through the thick wool of his clothes. He towered over his peers now, well over six feet in height. Fiery red locks, a characteristic of his people, had been trimmed and styled to his liking, short and slicked back. A matching line of stubble dotted his squared jaw, the follicles awkwardly developing out into different lengths to mark the beginnings of a beard. The male couldn't help but feel thankful for passing through puberty without much issue, his body swiftly and completely matured into that of an adult filled with authoritative airs, rewarded by the respect of his people. Had they not been around to bear witness, one would assume his age to be more than he let on.

The Gerudo king turned to his comrades, jerking his head in gesture for them to press on, his patience wearing thinner by the minute as they stood under the intense sun. For the past ten years, he had been carefully planning, plotting out routes and accumulating the best recruits suited for the journey. In all honesty, most of the women were perfectly capable of handling arduous and dangerous scenarios, but he had to be prepared for anything the desert had to throw at him, including these mobs of unknown origins. Not to mention, he had to leave a select few behind to patrol and defend their homes. His preparations had been put off on the backburner for far too long now, much longer than he had originally anticipated, because of their appearance within the desert. Their numbers had threatened to break through the fortress on more attempts that he could count, all of which were foolhardy in his opinion, though he allowed a bit of admiration of their persistence.

For a brief moment, Ganondorf wondered what he would do if he could capture and command the demons to his own whims. Without a doubt, pillaging parts of Hyrule would be of no difficulty to him anymore. All of the Gerudo's operations had to be put on hold as the foul creatures interrupted any progression, almost as if purposely guided by some unknown hand to thwart him. _If I could bend them to my will, I could utilize their force to get what I need,_ he mused, greed bubbling under his stoic expression. The desert king took great pride in the magic spells he's accumulated over the years. Taking control of his enemies, particularly those of weak minds like that of the demons, would be a simple task. With a good deal of the creatures following his beck and call, he wouldn't have to worry about anything getting in his way anymore, be that the interruptions came from the Hylians or the dark forces - part of him idly wondered how the entities even came about in the first place.

Ganondorf stowed this idea away in a small pit of his mind as he returned to the matter at hand. Even with this thought in mind, there was no escaping the fact that the legions were a nuisance at this moment in time. As the Gerudo's water reserves slowly dwindled with the shrinking of the oasis, he couldn't afford to waste any more time, and he'd be damned if he allowed the pitiful creatures to continuously hinder him. With the last of the current wave of beasts withering away into nothingness, he pressed his party onward to progress. They had been trekking through the shifting sands for the past four days now, delayed by the unpredictable nature of the desert along with the ambushes. It struck him as odd how the creatures seemed to pay no mind to the barrenness of the region, their aggression only seeming to acclimate over the past few weeks as the hordes grew in alarming numbers. Their threats were wasted on the Gerudo people, truly, but he'd be in denial if he said it didn't concern him. In the pit of his stomach, he could sense something far greater beginning to take form, an awakening of something unknown, though he wasn't sure how he knew. His nerves were forever enflamed in his tension, his guard never wavering lest something were to occur that would ultimately decide his fate.

As if on cue, Ganondorf's anxiety was answered. The man halted his company with a raise of his hand before motioning for his second in command to join him. When she stopped at his side, taking a look at what had caught his attention, her lips pursed into a thin lin. Before their party streamed a treacherous river of sand, closely resembling the one that frequented nearer to their fortress, only on a much larger scale and without any anchors for safe passage. Without knowing its depth or velocity, any attempts to cross would amount to suicide. The best possible solution would be to backtrack and find a way around its girth. On most occasions, the appearance of a sand river was usually viewed as good luck as past observations proved that the rivers actually carried frozen water droplets in their migrations. However, a phenomenon of this scale only spelled trouble, an omen of a deadly storm forming nearby.

As they retraced their steps beyond its boundaries, the Gerudo's worst fears came to life. Left without any means of shelter, save that of ragged tents that protected them dehydrating winds and cold nights, the party braced themselves against the behemoth of a sand storm cresting the horizon at a rapid rate. Ganondorf's golden orbs peered at it with scorn, almost as if in challenge, a sense of familiarity rather than dread bubbling from inside. In his mind, he went over the contents he'd learned from various tomes in preparation for this voyage, a strategy already formulating. He had studied hard, and practiced without end over the years, the spells that he would utilize to counter such forces of nature.

Gesturing for his party to mass together, he raised his arms in a fluid motion, bringing his palms together in synchronization. His lips parted to utter the spell's ancient incantations as his eyes never left his target. Pulling his hands back apart, Ganondorf stretched them out horizontally before him, fingers spread wide and crackling with electricity. He didn't feel it was necessary, but in the middle of the incantation, he had erected a thick, golden barrier around him and his comrades. There would be no mistakes allowed in his presence, and he would make sure of that. As the storm came close, the lightning jumped from his fingertips and increased in intensity, surging forth as he commanded. Pale purple streaks threatened to blind those surrounding him as they pierced through the hulking dark clouds, tendrils flickering to break apart the storm. In a matter of moments, the air cleared as if nothing had ever occurred. Only the dissipating charred remains of the storm being the only evidence of its existence. He watched the blackened debris rain down, interest suddenly piqued. The storm was certainly not natural at all, he confirmed when he noticed it vanishing much like the demons from earlier had. Lips curled into a snarl around his bared teeth, a new hatred beginning to surface from his visage before he pushed it back into the pits of wherever it came from. _Yet another disruption from those pests._

Ganondorf took a deep breath, forcing his eyes to close lest his golden orbs popped out of his skull in his risen fury. His tensed muscled slowly relaxed before he turned back to his party, dissipating the barrier with a careless flick of the wrist as if swatting away at an annoying fly. A feeling of disappointment flitted across his mind for a moment, growing from the lack of a true challenge posed to the Gerudo king. With every spell he learned and utilized, he felt a phenomenal sensation, a thrill of power, and he yearned for more. His thirst unquenched as he continued to search for something to satisfy him. He could slaughter thousands of these dark creatures, and yet nothing would come of it but frustration. The former thought of harnessing the power of the legions was becoming even more of a craving.

He let the thought slide as the sound of feet shuffling in the sand returned him to the present. Ganondorf's golden eyes flashed open, cleared of the rage from before, and focused on his second in command. Nabooru strolled casually to their King, a vicious smirk twisting her otherwise beautiful features. Behind her, the other six women looked upon him with awe and hopefulness. "Well, not too shabby, my King. You sure did away with that storm like it was nothing. Such a shame you didn't use that lightshow during our spars. You may have one a few," his second jibed. Ganondorf simply rolled his eyes slowly, scowling. He was too used to her snarky antics by now to form a reply, though he mentally gave her words credit.

If not for his position as King of the Gerudo and growing with strength each day, she had every right to take his role. That is, if he allowed. He knew the others were aware of his pulled punches over the years. If he had utilized his spells during their practices, he could say goodbye to the fortress. It took everything he could not to behead most of his partners given his own strength and his tendency to let bloodlust take its course. Self-control was still a foreign concept to him after so many years, but Ganondorf's learned to restrain his actions, though not without struggle. More often than not, he had to resort to the Twinrova's binding hexes on him so that he would not put his people in their early graves. If he had not found worth in Nabooru, he would have done away with her and her ranting tongue long ago.

The Gerudo king ignored his second in command and the others for a moment as he pulled out the star maps, the blanket of night beginning its ascent from the horizon. His gaze switched between points along the map, calculating the group's current position and marking the sand river's location. Ganondorf allowed a pleased smirk to pull at his lips at his findings. Despite all interruptions along the way, they had made good progress and were within a decent range of their destination. In fact, if they followed along the outskirts of the river, the group would reach the hidden promise of water sources. He returned the maps to their current home in a small satchel before turning back to his followers, their gazes upon him awaiting their next plan of action.

Though they would not admit it, he could see the exhaustion beginning to form behind their piercing orbs. While he would much rather press on to complete their long voyage, the king thought it best not to waste their energy should any more attacks occur. Not to mention continuing on during the night would lead to disaster. His glance shifted off to the side to find a suitable purchase for them to set up camp. Upon the ever changing sands, pitching tents proved to be a challenge if not done properly. One of the previous nights was testament to that matter. The winds were unusually restless and had stolen away with one of their shelters, leaving them with only two tents to cram into, which honestly wouldn't have been a burden were it not for Ganondorf's build taking up a half of the small havens. His gaze settled upon an enclosure formed by desert palms, vegetation that's usually sparse in the Gerudo mesa. Their presences only aided to confirm the existence of the water veins he searched for. The ground underneath the plants were just stable enough to hold the stakes of their tents. Ganondorf gestured to the clearing with a tilt of his head, directing his party to set up for the night that creeped upon them.

* * *

The night watch was scheduled to change every two hours with two guards each watch as they settled in for the night, curling up for warmth underneath flimsy cloth sheets as their only protection from the nocturnal chill. Nights in the desert usually passed rather fast in comparison to the long, harsh sweltering day hours, but they were not without extreme conditions themselves. What stirred the king from his slumber wasn't that of the biting cold, but a burning itch in the back of his mind. Ganondorf was used to the restless nights that he experienced frequently over the past several years, though tonight was a whole new occurrence altogether. His toned arms rested behind his head as he shot glares into the tent's ceiling, threatening to burn holes into the scraps providing shelter. Any time he had closed his eyes for a long enough period, the voice would reverberate in his skull again and again, deep and grating as if coming from the very magma the churned beneath the earth. Its tone intending to boil his brain from the inside out, monotonously rumbling the same phrases, though never clear enough for him to catch its meaning. The Gerudo King pursed his lips, pondering as to the source of the voice. Was it his conscious, a sign from the Sand Goddess, or possibly some other entity? Was it a delusion or was someone attempting to play a trick on him from beyond some hidden veil? The latter was highly unlikely as he was sure he'd wear a warding spell at all times. He had his growing paranoia to thank for that.

Ganondorf shifted from under the covers, careful not to wake the tent's other two occupants, and exited, deciding to make use of his idle time. He waved a hand to dismiss the two night watchers for to rest for the remainder of the night. Once they were inside, he took to a comfortable position leaning against one of the palms, casting a glance out to the horizon in the direction of the fortress. Admittedly, every fiber of his being was wishing to return to what little comforts home had to provide, much like the rest of his party had discussed over the previous nights. Its sturdy walls soaring high to kiss the sun, mighty and menacing in appearance, but reverberating with life. The Gerudo bustled through its halls to perform their daily tasks, energetic with chatter and training. Sparring fields and archery ranges were never left bare, even during prayer hours or late in the middle of night. Occasionally, tournaments, hunting competitions, and light feasts would take place on the more productive months. The feasts wouldn't contain much of what the desert had to offer, but rather what they could acquire through their pillaging of nearby forest villages on the Gerudo border.

For the past few years, invasions had been made as little as possible. Ganondorf had rearranged all plans more diplomatically so that his people and the country Hylians could come down to a truce, requesting a meager trade. What the forest dwellers had to offer wasn't enough of course, considering their part of the lands weren't suitable for farming crops, but any rations were better than none, and the Gerudo would return with well-made crafts. As he had anticipated, the two parties surprisingly came to an agreement. The villagers favored the pottery and art of their desert neighbors, some finding profit in selling the wares elsewhere and others cherishing the pieces in their own homes. Perhaps it was because the smaller villages were in similar circumstances as the Gerudo that the barter was even made possible. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of Hylian territories. His people and that of his trade partners were still currently ousted from the remainder of Hyrule. It would come as no surprise if the bordering villages ceased actions altogether in order to regain contact with their own blood. When that time comes, he would have to resort to their previous approaches.

A small oasis shimmered nearby the fortress, rippling in the rather tame winds that graced the valley. Pure and clear, the waters were unburdened by the unrelenting heat, as if protected by the Sand Mother herself. The oasis's only flaw resided in that it grew considerably smaller over the recent months. According to historical texts, its original appearance was large enough to almost rival the size of the former Lake Hylia, rich with minerals that fertilized the land around it. The Gerudo had once been a thriving culture, growing their own crops and even raising livestock, both of which were valued in trade as well. A wide range of desert cities had been built around it, some even diverse enough from the original tribe that they had their own names, though no one knew who they were now. Ganondorf and his party had passed through a few remaining structures from the cities of old that weren't weathered and swallowed by the sea of sands over time.

They had been blessed with the harvests from the Goddess, until years later when the oasis began deteriorating. Their race had been cleaved in little more than a half due to a horrible drought several centuries ago, and now they were nothing but a shadow of their old selves and slowly withering away in a desolate land with nothing but the forsaken sun as witness to their former prosperity. Now, the oasis was no larger than a common pond, unable to support vegetation and only barely enough to sustain the Gerudo. And it was rapidly shrinking still, as if a curse had been silently and steadily draining it since the day of the drought, with no evidence of a hidden water passage underneath should it dry completely. Once the oasis was gone, that would be the end of the remaining desert settlement. _A curse… If it was a curse that caused all of this, then I wonder what kind of magic I could utilize to fix our situation,_ Ganondorf pondered.

Truthfully, he was anything but idle in his years growing up when it came down to that matter. When he was not planning routes and diplomacy in his paperwork, he was hunched over ancient tomes and scrolls that he's perused multiple times in search for answers. Only a few had offered viable solutions, while others were just old enough that their contents held no use for the current era. Ganondorf had scrapped those aside, but not completely, still holding onto the belief that he'd find some hidden spell locked away in their pages. Many of the scrolls held magic that interested him, sure, but nothing that yielded any solution to their current crisis. The king had begun to grow frustrated with his futile research, positive that the information he sought was buried somewhere in the very dunes that engulfed all of the Gerudo's former civilizations, and he had no leads in how to find it. Not even the Twinrova were capable of providing him a clue as to where he could find the archives of old.

The king clenched his eyes shut, forcing away the new bout of rage that threatened to overwhelm him. It was a strange sensation really. He expected a fair amount of frustration coming from him just as any of the Gerudo would hold if they knew what he did, but the rage was something else. Something more primal, coupling with the metallic, cold voice that kept him awake through the night. Ganondorf could blame it on the lack of actual sleep, which could be a part of it, but he sensed that the feeling came from elsewhere, though he wasn't sure how to prove this notion. Sometimes it took hold of him, completely warping his consciousness, and turning him against anyone and anything that was unfortunate to stand in his path. Had he not found a means to suppress the carnal anger by magical means, he would have very well eliminated the last of the Gerudo.

His first tremendous fit occurred when he was not even five years old, too young to have even been considered a threat to his own kind. It differed from the one that caused him to unexplainably collapse at the age of eight. At the time, he was not guided by the mixture of fear, anger, and grief. Only by pure fury, and, as always with the case of his tantrums, triggered by no known source. Ganondorf knew not of what exactly occurred – the twin elders refused to indulge him of the memory – but he was clearly aware of the array of fresh kill in his room, the blood still warm on his hands and face, and the faint pulsing of a golden light upon his right hand that seemed to grant him unnatural strength. He could not count on his fingers alone how many he had laid to waste, and the worst part was he didn't even feel regret from his action. Even to this day, the king had no care to try and recall the names of those of his own blood he had slain. Recalling the memory, he could hear the voice as clear as day as it commanded him to do its bidding, taking complete control of his body and mind, leaving his spirit to be stained in the aftermath of what he's done.

Ever since that night, he's had the most potent binding spells placed upon him by the elders, strengthened by the expendable energy he had to offer so that they would not waver. He couldn't risk the spell shattering and repeating the same mistake. They would never admit to it, but Ganondorf could feel the tension and wariness that slipped through his people's well-guarded visages. Indomitable as they were, the Gerudo women walked on eggshells about him, playing to his whims and refusing to question his authority out of fear that he would lose himself again. Only the Twinrova expressed true understanding of his persona. He chuckled lightly to himself though he wore a grim mask. _So I may be cursed, just as with the land I live in. It doesn't matter so long as I do everything in my power to make sure my people will no longer suffer, no matter the means._

Ganondorf turned his attention back to the direction of the grand sand river that stretched behind him, following its path towards his destination. He could see it curving around broken strands of pillars that looked as if they had once belonged to another fortress or coliseum. Even in the past, the Gerudo were fond of battle prowess and held large competitions for all of the races of Hyrule to participate in. He allowed a feeling of warm pride wash over him briefly, longing for a day that his people would return to those glorious ages of life and prosperity. Their scouting mission may have seemed to be futile at first, but with every new stretch, promise was being shown in the ruins of the old civilizations. Hints of fresher water veins, though near dry, dotted landscapes in areas he had originally considered to be completely barren. Their prime destination was recorded in historical documents as being one of the largest sources of water, as abundant underground as it had been on land in ages past. It had once been a large oasis as well, though pale in comparison to their own during that era. As such, it was often the main target for past excursions during dire circumstances following the drought. If there was to be any salvation to be found in the arid desert, it would be found here, and he was the Gerudo's first successful guide in centuries.

The tamed rays of the morning sun were beginning to crest over the horizon, and Ganondorf pushed away from the palm he had stationed himself against all night. Rustling tent flaps reached his ears as his party stirred from their slumber and prepared for their departure. Children of the sun, as they had referred to themselves on occasion, was an accurately used phrase as the Gerudo often rose just as the sun did and greeted its arrival as if old friends. Their copper skin tones were physical proof of their relations with the celestial body over the course of history, but also symbolized the spiritual bond they all felt to have. Though accursedly casting blistering heat upon the desert's inhabitants during midday hours, the sun was still respected as it embodied the Sand Goddess's love. It watched over them, giving them the strength and energy to overcome any obstacles; its radiance was the Gerudo's radiance and uninterrupted by obstructions. With every wakening over the horizon, it promised hope of another day of living.

After a light meal of their small provisions, the group gathered their belongings and continued on their path, determined to finish their trek. With every dune they crested, the distance between them and their target dwindled until at last they arrived. The sight that they were greeted with immediately ceased their advancements. Golden eyes that reflected the morning sun gazed upon the area before them, all emotions of optimism and triumph quickly stripped from their visages. For two and a half weeks of exhaustive travel, the party finally reached their destination only to find it void of any signs of life. The ground was cracked in such a way that it threatened to cave in completely, ancient and yellowed bones jutting from underneath its layers as if attempting to escape from their decayed prisons. Only the ruined pillars provided them evidence that a great city once stood here, now nothing more than a skeleton of the civilization that mirrored those that lay buried in the sands. This outcome wasn't truthfully unexpected to the Gerudo, too used to the knowledge that their ancestors had been taken by the course of nature over the centuries.

No, what surprised them was the existence of deformed creatures unlike anything they had ever seen. Impossibly unnatural, bug-like critters skittered about the ruins, emitting a noxious cloud in their wake. Their blackened bodies were warped in such a way that not one resembled the other, and there were many. They seemed to pay their audience no heed as they picked apart emerging skeletons, feeding on the rotting bones as sustenance. A few of the Gerudo women turned their heads away in disgust and horror at the creatures the befouled their ancestor's home. Nabooru broke out of her own trance to spare a glance at their king's reaction. Ganondorf's expression twisted into one of similar disgust, but, at the same time, his fists clenched tight at his sides, knuckles white. With all of his keen magical talents, there was no denying the aura he sensed about the ruins, and he mentally cursed himself for not detecting its presence sooner. The area was completely engulfed by the same kind of miasma that bled out from the slain demons the previous nights. Their hope of retrieving even a small amount of water was gone, sucked away by the same curse that drained the oasis of their own fortress, and he was too late to have been able to do anything about it.

Just when he was about to growl out in frustration, another feeling froze him in place, a sense of foreboding chilling him to the core. Upon the high winds that curled through the mesas, his ears picked up a faint sound of anguish, coupled with the scent of fresh blood. Ganondorf became increasingly aware that the smell wasn't coming from any nearby source, and he suddenly felt the urge to return to their home. He cursed himself more for not having made time to build the sentry towers that he had been experimenting with over the years. Through use of his magic, even from long distance, the towers would have enabled him to keep watch of the fortress should anything go wrong. The king had put the structures off on the count they were an incomplete project that, if not set up properly, would be more trouble than it was worth, and he was instantly regretting not utilizing them anyway. Instead, he forced himself to swallow the dread, and commanded his party to prepare for a return trip.

Ganondorf decided it was best not to waste any more time and arranged a mass teleportation spell he had been saving up. For it to work, he had needed precise measurements of distance and direction that he had accumulated during their journey so that he would not land them in harm's way. One miscalculation had the potential to shift them underground with no means of escape or worse, lost in the crossing and unable to see the light of day again. Clearing his mind of current distractions, he gestured for the group to close in just as they had with the barrier, incantation leaving his lips as he joined them. Within moments, they had passed through every local point of navigation that they had visited until finally they came upon the grand fortress.

* * *

Recovering from the side effects of the teleportation, he couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet the valley had become. His feet carried him swiftly towards the foundation without warning in his determination to investigate. Ganondorf stopped short when he reached the towering gates before the fortress, his party behind him struggling to catch up with his fevered paces. The foreboding sense from earlier had come into fruition as they looked upon the scene of gore before them. Gerudo bodies lay about, cold and mangled on the desert sands. Further inspection proved that they did not go down easily as signs of combat were etched into the surrounding, and the tell-tale faded ashes blemishing the golden earth revealed the ambushers to be demons. Counting the lifeless forms of his people, he estimated a good twenty slain in the skirmish.

Without missing a beat, Nabooru dismissed their party to find any survivors and check for any more enemies. As they did so, their king climbed the stairs to the keep, taking note of the sealed doors. Despite being completely battered, the heavy doors stood firm, likely strengthened by the defensive spells of the Twinrova. As if on cue, the doors opened to his presence, and his people poured out of the fortress to greet their king. He immediately sought out the elders, refusing to acknowledge the expressions of shame and defeat he passed by. To see the Gerudo crushed in such a way was a foreign and sour new experience for him.

"Tell me exactly what happened here," Ganondorf demanded once he was towering over the spent spell casters. He allowed them a moment of reprieve from upholding the resilient barrier from before, waiting with reluctant patience as their energies were slowly being replenished.

"We were ambushed with no warning. Curse those hell spawns and their twisted magics! They avoided our detection," Koume spat, throwing a fist into the wall.

"It is as my sister said, my King. We were unfortunately caught unawares, and worse, we were outnumbered severely. I do not think we could have changed the tides even if you had returned sooner," Kotake added with a shake of her head. The twins relayed the incident in full to Ganondorf, confirming his suspicions and the total death tally. As he feared, the Gerudo had been reduced to sixty in number, and the scouts have found none to have survived outside of the barrier. All of his strongest warriors, not including those he brought with him on the trek, were laid to waste, bodies turning cold on the field that they fought valiantly to defend their home.

The king scowled, barking his orders. "Gather the fallen and prepare the funeral. We will hold the ceremony in two hours." They wasted no time to comply, setting up a massive pyre. The ritual was unlike that of the traditional standards. Typically, fallen warriors were sent away to their Goddess as their bodies were stored in the crypts of the Spirit Temple. Instead, the casualties were too great, and cremation was required. Wrapping the dead in oiled rags, the Gerudo set their lost upon the pyre and lit the cloths, releasing their loved ones' spirits back to the sun as their ashes were collected in memorial urns to be taken to the temple.

After the funeral procession, Ganondorf retired to his chambers without joining the others for dinner. He sunk down into the edge of his otherwise abandoned bed, resting his head in one open palm and sinking nails into his temple. Golden eyes clenched shut as a wave of emotions warped his face, grief for the lost and turmoil for his unpreparedness. Despite all of this, tears refused to slip through sealed lids. He would not allow himself to dwell over what could not be undone and risk crumbling away from his current responsibilities. His eyes flashed back open and landed upon his desk where unfinished paperwork sat cast to the side. _So, it's come down to this after all,_ he inwardly growled. _There's no other way about now._ With that thought in mind, he shuffled over to continue composing the missive, reading and editing it where he saw fit until at last it was complete.

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Oooookay, well there's that. Let me go ahead and say this now, I'm soooooo sorry this ended up being such a late update. I know excuses are lame, but really, so much school work all at once, on top of getting sick, then having a bout of depression (I guess writing depressing scenes don't really help much there, do they?)… I needed a break or two, and I procrastinated for a couple of days because I knew I was going to have a hard time with this chapter. That being said, I hope I satisfied you all a bit with the length of this chapter. Holy cow it's a long one! I didn't want to make it too short, but I wasn't sure where to stop either, and the content was tearing at my brain. But it's done at last.

Okay, I'm sorry for the rant. I know it must be annoying to some of you to read through author notes (if you even read them at all). Once again I'll say this fanfiction will be an exceptionally long one; it may even turn out to be like a book, and I've had recent thoughts to go through and check previous chapters to see if there's anything I should change. I'm not really sure about that, especially considering the lack of reviews, so if there are any you'd like to leave, I'd really appreciate it. Sometime in the future, the chapters will probably be updated, but their contents will not change dramatically.

Alright, that's it. I'll stop blathering. Thank you all for sticking with me and my slow update. I'll try to make it a weekly thing now. Until next time, lovelies!


	9. Hero of the Forest

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Legend of Zelda or anything related to it, with the exception of this trash fanfic.

 **Chapter IX**

 **Hero of the Forest**

"Welcome back, brother!" Aryll exclaimed, beaming at her brother's return. Her radiance caused a soft smile to grace his features as he descended from Epona's back to return her greeting. "Mother and I just finished making lunch. You're right on time."

Link's stomach gurgled as if in response to the mentioning of food. He looked sheepishly around, hoping that no one had heard, though his sister giggled, adding to his embarrassment. The two cleared Epona of her riding gear and let her roam freely. Being the steady-natured equine she was, he had no worries of her running off out of his vision. Quite the contrary, she always seemed to know exactly where to find him if they ever did become separated, as if bound to each other spiritually. As Epona went to graze in the nearby fields with the few other steeds, Link followed his sister into their hut and seated himself at the dining table with anticipation. He had been making rounds for the past few hours, patrolling with the other knights or running errands, that he had skipped breakfast. As lunch was served, the teenager shoveled the food into his mouth greedily.

Amelia snickered behind her palm as she watched her growing son grab seconds then thirds. "It's good to know your appetite is still the same as ever, Link." At her comment, he slowed his pace, suddenly abashed by his actions. She was right; he's never been one to hold back on stuffing his face, especially when it concerned good, home-cooked meals. His appetite could even rival that of his tendency to sleep in most days, his ridiculously high metabolism being one cause for that. Over the past couple of years, he had grown to nearly her height, light-toned muscles acquired from heavy labor just visible under his sleeves. At the ripe age of twelve, he was now considered a man, though Link's mischievous nature hadn't waned. Amelia sighed, shaking her head with mock dejection. "If only you put some of your energy into studying more."

The teenaged boy shrunk into his chair at the ridicule in her tone, pouting. Though his mother was always good-natured and easy-going, she never failed to scold him appropriately for his behavior, and she knew all the right buttons to push. Even despite his reckless acts and knack for getting into trouble, she knew him to be very active and trustworthy when it came down to completing his tasks, and she wouldn't have him any other way. Nothing pleased her more than to hear the villagers boast to her about his prowess, enjoying their praises over those of her own that she's shared over the years. "He's very reliable. I would have never found all of those cuccoos were it not for him," some would say. She laughed softly when most comments were directed to his appearances. "Quite the strapping, young lad. A lady-killer, that's for sure. He's so much like your late husband."

It was true. Every day, she saw more and more of Renaldo in him, and Amelia couldn't help but let the pride swell in her. If her husband could see their children now, he'd no doubt feel the same. _No, I'm sure his spirit still resides with us. Renaldo's still here watching over them,_ she told herself. Though the woman put on a smile every day, her heart still stung from the loss of her love. Truth be told, the only thing keeping her from spiraling into a disaster of emotions was the company of her two lovely children, both sporting essences of his spirit in some ways. Where Link was every bit the charmer and helping hand that Renaldo was, Aryll was the background support and lending ear. Amelia's daughter could be just as mischievous as her brother, though she put most of her energy into crafty creations. At the age of eight, the young girl developed the habit of formulating traps and ruses for the enemies that still lurk in the forests from time to time, her cunning nature mirroring that of her mother's youth. She'd even go as far as consider herself a descendent of pirates from ages past that Grandmother would tell stories about. The young girl certainly always had the affinity towards treasure-seeking and mischievous crafts.

When Aryll wasn't busying her hands with a new contraption, she was off with Grandmother and giving aid to those injured or burdened with sorrow. Grief was an ever recurring curse upon the forest people, and, though she's had her fair share of the emotion, the young girl didn't let it drag her down. Instead, she embraced her sadness and fear, and channeled her energy into helping others see past it. Any who'd think her naïve for her age would be caught dead wrong for assuming she had not the means to provide support or advice. Aryll was very aware of her own limitations, but she grew up with the knowledge that sometimes the best thing to do was to lend an ear and a shoulder for others to vent and cry. Her familiarity of healing herbs was far from amateur as well, her hands becoming more expert at applying salves and mixing remedies as her brother was with his sword training. Through Grandmother's lessons, she became well equipped with the understanding of different herb's functions and how to properly infuse them into potions. The efforts of the healers were increasingly anticipated over the past couple of years, especially when considering the Deku Tree's weakened state. As their fears had confirmed, the last battle had not only strained the forest people, but also their deity, as the tree had used most of its spiritual power to protect and heal its people. Now, the forest dwellers had to depend on their own strengths until the Great Deku Tree has had enough time to recover.

Their forces were miniscule to say the least, the numbers of capable knights now only a handful compared to the two dozen that were originally sent in to the forest so many years ago. Though, through the guidance of the elder and the spirit of the great deity, they've managed to thwart the legions treks through the forests time and time again. Both parties were at an impasse, and the villagers were relieved once again to know that the demons have ceased massive invasions. Rebuilding the homes has been a slow and tedious task, but it was a labor worth spending their time and energy on. Despite their best efforts, the fires had left a large, ugly scar on the forests, rendering some of the villages inhabitable until the blemishes were healed and the flora began to regrow.

"Legends tell of an artifact sealed in the Sacred Temple that contained part of the Deku Tree's essence," the Grandmother would tell village children. "It's been used in ancient times to combat evil and aided heroes to protect and heal the forests, though no one has been lucky enough to find it. Only the one chosen by the Goddess Farore would be capable of obtaining the magical artifact." Some children believed in her tale, though Link never fancied himself as superstitious. The only thing he's ever placed full faith in was the bond and trust he shared with others. In his opinion, the strength of the people is what mattered most, and not the possibility of a mystical contraption that may or may not even exist. Even though this was the case, he'd been prodded by his friends often to go check it out.

"I dare ya to find the artifact. If anyone can do it, it's you, Link. Prove you're no cucco," they would say, nudging at him and, quite frankly, starting to grate on his nerves. Over the years, he'd grown so tired of the stories that he wanted nothing to do with the temple. In fact, Link didn't even want to look at the structure, despite its natural appealing beauty. That was, until the elder summoned him one day.

The teenager had just completed his rounds with a couple of his peers who had also chosen to aid in protecting the villages. He bid them farewell as he entered the large hut, the oak door closing softly behind him. As he waited for the elder to present herself, his eyes swept over the central room's décor. No matter how many times he'd been here, his attention always fell upon the ample amount of lore scrolls that were pinned to the walls. Grandmother would have generations and generations of ancient stories to tell that couldn't all be covered within the month, and every wall piece was detailed to the very last grass blade mentioned in her words. Link's eyes rested on one portrait depicting the three Golden Goddesses and their creation of the world, Farore's wisps of breath congealing and forming into living creatures. In his household, Farore was the most revered of them all, though Grandmother had taught him that the Green Goddess was not alone in constructing balance. Were it not for Din, the living would have nowhere to stand, would lack in spirit, and fall into an endless abyss. Were it not for Nayru, there would be no order, no wisdom to guide future disciples, and the races would tear each other asunder. Each of the Goddesses had their parts in achieving perfect balance, and only through infusing their essences into the Triforce were they able to maintain that status.

He spared a passing glance at the back of his left hand, eyebrow furrowing. "Though it seems to lie dormant for now, I sense a great energy coming from you, young man," the elder would say to him, wrinkles deepening as her mouth tugged upwards at the corners, patting at the mark. "When you were born, it was as if I heard the Goddesses promising a new future. I believe you to have the blessing of Farore." Her voice echoed in the pit of his mind before he shook his head to clear himself of the thought.

Spiritual belief was never his strong suit. He didn't deny the existence of the Goddesses, though in his mind it was difficult to trust something he couldn't see or touch. And why would he be given the blessing of a Goddess when there were others more deserving? If there was anyone who was favored by the Green Goddess, it was his father who had fought valiantly to protect her children. It was as if Renaldo walked wherever Farore's song carried. Link's reverie was broken as the curtain on his left shifted to reveal the elderly woman.

Though her vision was nearly gone and her eyes hidden away in their sockets, her expression was always the same as she gave him a knowing look. However, today her face betrayed a small amount of concern on her usually calm demeanor, and Link recognized it right away. He suppressed the urge to clear his throat of the sudden lump that formed, slightly fearful of what news she had to give. _Who had died today?_ he'd catch himself thinking before forcefully shoving the thought away. _No, I don't know that yet. Maybe there's something else the matter._

Questions ran through his mind, which she could sense immediately, but Link remained respectful and waited anxiously for the elder to start. "Link, please sit down. I have some important matters to discuss with you, and this may take a while," she said, gesturing to one of the floor mats where the children usually gathered around to listen to her tales. The blond relieved himself of his boots before sitting cross-legged on the mat, his attention never straying from her as she took to her own seat. "Now, before you get too worked up, I assure you that nobody's harmed. No, I have another subject that I'd like to discuss with you today."

She smiled softly as his tensed shoulders began to relax, the almost inaudible sigh released from his mouth reaching her ears. His teal eyes were hidden from sight for a brief moment as he calmed his nerves, revealing them once more with new determination as he nodded for her to continue. Secretly, Grandmother had to admit that sensing the fire in his eyes gave her reassurance. She didn't need sight to be able to know, no matter if it was failing her or not. "You remember the story I told of the artifact sealed in the Sacred Temple do you not?" she inquired, earning a light nod in answer. "Good. I suppose you think it nothing but a mere myth, but it does exist and I believe there is no better time than now to acquire it."

Link furrowed his brow incredulously during her pause, pondering over her words. He still found it hard to believe in such an item, but if there ever was one, they would be able to keep the enemies at bay for good. Almost as if sensing his thoughts, the elder resumed, "I see you understand where I'm going with this, but I've only ever told you part of the story. You see, the artifact was forged of the Great Deku Tree's essence and some of the power that Goddess Farore left for the deity. It's a powerful device used to quell those with evil intentions and as a means to heal difficult injuries. However, it can also be used to restore power to the Deku Tree, who in turn can rejuvenate the forests and provide a barrier much stronger than the last. Link, the Great Tree spirit has spoken to me ever since the day you were born, and we both believe you to be the one chosen to retrieve this artifact."

The blonde teenager gaped wildly, at loss of words to say. He felt as though there were many questions to be asked, but he was too confused to put form to any of them. How could he be the one to tackle the temple and find the item, when there were others more experienced in adventure and battle than he? His doubts were put to the side when he realized that there was no hint of hesitation in the elder's words. _She knew I'd be the one to do it all along, and if that's not enough, there's no mistake to the spirit's wisdom._ Link knew better than to distrust the words of either of them. His gaze returned to the older woman before him after roaming about the room in his chaotic thoughts. _No, everything she says is the truth._

"Tell me what I must do," he returned, his mind set. If there was anything he could do to help his friends and family, then that was enough for him. Grandmother smiled widely then, nodding in approval of his newfound vigor. There was no other candidate more suited to the task than the one before her, if his spirit was anything to go by.

"All you need to do is go into the temple and follow these instructions I'll give to you. This map will show you roughly where the artifact was last sealed, but you'll have to trust in your instincts once you're there. I'm afraid I do not know the exact location of where to find it, but I have full belief the Goddesses would guide you to it once you're there," she stated, producing a rolled parchment for him to take. "However, I must warn you that the temple is not what it used to be. There is a reason why we promote caution where it's concerned, and I would not be asking this of you if I did not think you were ready. You'll come across many traps that were created to keep evil out of the temple, though I wouldn't doubt some had managed to slip through. That's why you will be taking this as well."

Grandmother raised from her seat and retrieved an item that was carefully wrapped in pristine cloths. Upon her urging, he unwrapped the gift to reveal a sword and shield. The weapons were obviously used, but were still in good condition as if cared for gingerly. The sword's blade was almost brand new, sharpened and oiled, with the exception of a few nicks, and its scabbard and handle wraps were relatively fresh. Its counterpart was made of simple wood, but was thick enough to withstand a good deal of damage, polished to match the blade's sheen. A wolf's portrait was carved into the shield, a simple design but perfect for representing the people of the forests as it portrayed loyalty, companionship, trust, and courage.

"I fear that the Deku Tree doesn't have much time. Let me know as soon as you're ready to go, and I'll help unlock the temple doors for you to enter," the elder instructed, dismissing him to prepare. He bypassed his group of friends on his way to his house, refusing to indulge them of his new mission on the count of how many times they had poked and prodded for him to take their dare. There's no way he would have told them that their silly bets had actually come true. They'll just have to find out when he returned. The teenager hurried across the village and to his hut, pausing just short of the door. He was far from nervous, but he did wonder how his mother and sister would take to the news.

His grip tightened on the nob before flicking the door open to greet the two, supper having just been set out on the table. Link eyed the food distractingly, wondering idly how long it'll be before he could enjoy a home-cooked meal again. His journey into the temple would likely last longer than a day if he was to trek carefully, especially considering the layout of the expansive structure he had viewed on the map. The temple was much larger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. "You never fail to show up at exactly the right time," his mother called out, breaking his attention away from the plate. "It's like you know when food's ready."

"It's not like I do it intentionally," he replied, playfully making a face and making her laugh. Truth be told, most times he tried to finish his work when he knew meals were being prepared at home, but he wouldn't ever admit to this habit. "Actually, I was just with Grandmother."

Amelia scooped up servings onto each of their plates, stir-fried vegetables and roast cucco – a favorite of Aryll's – before serving herself. As he took his seat across from her, Aryll to his left, she returned to the conversation. "Oh yeah? What did you two discuss?"

"The elder probably wants to know when Link plans on getting married," his sister chuckled mischievously. Link's face flushed and he opened his mouth to retort when their mother intervened.

"Now, Aryll, don't be ridiculous. You know Grandmother is never the type to prod into other's business," Amelia scolded, directing a piercing yet gentle and knowing gaze to her daughter. The eight-year old giggled in response. Of course she already knew that, but she had to jump to the occasion of teasing her older brother. He was the only one she had after all.

Link knew not to pay any mind to his sister, but sometimes she knew exactly how to push his buttons. He was aware of the looks he was getting and the comments made behind his back, but he preferred to ignore it for the most part. Honestly, he hadn't even considered relationships that were more intimate than being friends, especially when most who'd flirted with him were women twice his age. _I mean, I'm only twelve for crying out loud. I've still got a lot I want to do before even thinking about girls._ Link tried not to let it bother him that most of the females in the village were fawning over him, despite their age differences, but it was getting to be a bit tiring and redundant. The more he thought about his travel into the temple, the more appealing notion it became for him to get away from the chaos for a little while.

Which brings him back to the subject he had yet to discuss with them. Once the table was quiet enough, he pressed on. "Grandmother has given me a task to obtain Farore's magical artifact from the temple," he stated, his voice low. Link lacked the same certainty the elder when repeating her words. Both recipients stared at him as an uncomfortable pause formed between them, not at all the reaction he was expecting, but not surprising either. He raised a brow curiously, waiting to see what they would say.

Amelia was the first to speak. "Who would have thought, my boy running off into a place that hasn't been touched in who knows how long. Decades? Centuries? I should be surprised and upset, but oddly I can't say I am. Though that could be because I have no idea what the temple is like myself. Grandmother's always talked about seeing potential in you," she seemed to ramble on, a finger on her chin in thought. Honestly, he was somewhat relieved that she didn't seem too concerned about the matter. Possibly because she placed her trust in the elder as much as anyone else in the village had. "Well? Did you agree to aid Grandmother?"

When Link nodded, Aryll gave a squeal of delight, a sound that gave the most shock to the other members of the household. Never had he seen her so excited, and part of him began to wonder if it was because he was going away for a while. No, that's not likely. They may have their differing opinions and sibling quarrels from time to time, but the two were nearly inseparable ever since her birth. "You'll have to fill me in on the details when you get back. Tell me everything about everything. I've gotta see what the artifact looks like!" the young girl exclaimed, her excitement becoming overwhelming for her brother. He rolled his eyes with a smile. _Of course,_ he mused. _That's all she really cares about, more stories and treasures._

It was no secret that Aryll was a fan of tales, whether they were real or fake. She never missed a single sitting with Grandmother when the opportunity rose. In fact, most would argue that her inventions heavily relied on information she gained from the elder and others. It's likely that she'd get another source of inspiration from the artifact. "Okay, okay. Fine. I will," he promised. In truth, he looked forward to boasting about his adventure to his friends when he did return, however long that'll take. Not to mention, if the artifact has the incredible power to cure illnesses and injuries, then it would be a great subject to study for the medically aspired genius of the village.

"You better hold your promise, big brother," she jabbed a fork his direction before digging into her food. Link suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again before shoveling a large scoop of vegetables in his mouth, nearly choking on it mid-laugh. The trio finished their meal and retired for the night, each anxious about the days ahead.

Link couldn't fall asleep right away, his thoughts swarming in his head too fast for him to relax. He'd never been one to be nervous, but this was his first trip alone, and he was still uncertain of whether he was up for the job, Goddess's guidance or not. Doubt began to cloud his mind once more. How many enemies would he have to face? How would he know where the artifact was when he gets there? There was no guarantee he'd be able to find it, even if it was sitting in front of his face, because he's never seen it before. _How would I know I'm getting the right thing? I don't want to disappoint anyone, let alone the elder._ He pulled his pillow to his face, squishing the soft object against his temple in hopes to block out the betraying thoughts. Though it took a few times of tossing about, he finally settled down, unaware of when sleep finally claimed him.

A gentle whistling sound erupted from his right, weak at first but growing in pitch until it resembled a sort of chime. Link glanced around in the darkness, trying to locate the source or, more importantly, get an idea of where he was. Last he knew, he was lying in his bed. Now, the blond floated freely in the darkness, the faint scent of the woods and the chime being his only company. Suddenly, a flash of light caused him to flinch and turn away, it's green-yellow hue momentarily blinding his vision. Once Link adjusted to the new light, his attention shifted to a floating orb in front of him.

"Do not be afraid, child of the forest. I intend you no harm," the orb said to him, tone similar to that of the elder, though not quite the same. He didn't recognize it. As if reading his thoughts, the orb continued. "You do know me, though we have never formally met, and I've known you ever since you took your first breath. I am the Great Deku Tree, speaking to you through spirit."

The teenager froze in shock, unsure of how to process this. Was he in a dream? At this point, he wasn't entirely sure anymore. Around him, smaller orbs of light flew around, pastel colors so pale that they were almost white. They resembled the fairies often depicted alongside the tree spirit, though he sensed a strange familiarity with one of them. The small yellow orb danced about him before coming face to face with him, so close that he was able to make out a faint appearance. Link felt a tear roll down from his eye as he realized they were not fairies, but spirits of those who'd passed.

"As you can see, your father and all of those who lost their lives are under my wing still. However, with my powers weakened as they are, the spirits are unable to communicate with you." To emphasize this statement, Renaldo's face shook sorrowfully before fading from Link's sight. The orb returned to flying around the tree spirit as it resumed. "Time is of the essence, so I'm afraid our conversation will be a short one. Listen well, Link. The artifact you're searching for carried this tune. If you can memorize this song, you should have no trouble finding it."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, straining his ears to pick up every little note as he was instructed. Confusion settled into his features as he began to ponder the deity's words. How would an artifact even carry a tune to begin with? Though, it was magic, so anything goes really. He decided it was best not to question it for the time being. The song faded away just as he felt the orb's presence begin to disappear. "Go now, Farore's child. The Goddesses watch over you."

Link's teal eyes flashed open, his left hand extended before him and grasping at the lingering outline of his father's spirit. He couldn't quite recall why he felt compelled to stay within the dream. Maybe he hadn't moved on as much as he'd thought. The teenager pulled himself out of the bed lazily, stretching until all of his joints popped. Scratching his unkempt blonde hair, he wondered idly what time it was. Searching for a clock, he was mildly surprised to find he had overslept and no one had bothered to wake him up like usual. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, Link checked his travel satchel one last time to make sure he was all set to go. Thanks to his restlessness the other night, he found the time to pack the basic necessities that would last him a good two weeks if he simplified their uses. The only thing he lacked was the provisions he needed.

Relocating to the kitchen, he noticed that his mother was one step ahead of him, as always. Amelia busied herself with dividing out his meals, simple enough not to ruin but just the right amount to fill his stomach, when he entered the room. Almost as if expecting him, she did not pass a glance towards him as she spoke. "I figured you'd be heading out as soon as possible, so I allowed you to get your rest. Here's enough food to get you through your journey, that is if you don't eat it all in one sitting with your appetite," she winked his way with a laugh. Link grumbled in response, though he was glad for the good humor. It'll be a while before he gets to hear any jokes. "Grandmother said she expects the trip to only take a little over a week, but I'm sure it won't even take you that long. You do have a talent for getting things done."

"Where's Aryll?" Link asked after a moments pause, his gaze travelling about the room. He had hoped to get to bid her farewell before he left. When Amelia told him that his sister was with her friend, he frowned. If he hadn't been on a time crunch already, he would swing by to visit her on his way to the temple. The Deku Tree in his dream last night explained that he didn't have time to waste. They'd just have to wait until his return then. "Tell her I'll be back home soon."

Amelia nodded in response, handing his provisions over for him to pack into his satchel. She gave him a good, long hug and ruffled his hair like she used to do when he was a kid. "I can't believe how much you've grown already. You'd make your father proud. Take care, honey. We'll be waiting for your return," she grinned, though he could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. No matter how strong-willed his mother was, she did tend to get emotional when it came down to her kids.

Gathering his belongings, Link sent a silent farewell to the village before making his way to the temple. He left Epona behind this time only because the structure wasn't too far away and there was no way for him to take care of the equine while there. Oddly enough, the teenager couldn't sense anymore anxiety about him, almost as if the dream he had had given him reassurance. Even without knowing what the artifact looked like, he felt as though he'd recognize it immediately. Ten minutes have passed when he reached the temple doors. Upon the stone steps, he spotted Grandmother waiting for his arrival as promised. How long she'd been there and how she knew he was on his way was beyond him, but he was glad to see one more familiar face before he began his journey. "Are you all prepared?" she inquired, earning a nod in response. "Good. I will unlock the temple while you are in there, but keep in mind that the longer you stay, the riskier your trip will become. With the temple unsealed, anything else could slip through and hinder you."

"I understand," Link replied. He gave a confident grin then. "They won't keep me from my goal. I have a good feeling about that."

"As well you should," the elder laughed back. "After all, I was the one who asked the Great Deku to assist you." At his shocked expression, she winked mischievously before turning her attention to the door. Her arms spread out in a large arc, fingers splayed with runes glowing on the tips. Despite her old age and small stature, she was still the only one in the village capable of utilizing strong and ancient spells. One would argue that she was a pureblood Hylian who'd relocated to the forests, gifted with the powers as she was. Whether that rumor was true or not, Grandmother would never tell.

Once the door was unsealed, she bid him farewell to start his mission. Link entered the dissipating haze of magic that had kept the temple closed off, shifting in discomfort momentarily at the strange tingling sensation it gave him. The air inside the structure was much purer than any he had felt before, the forests he always considered pristine on their own paled in comparison. Even despite this, he still felt like he wasn't alone in the quiet chambers. To be on the safe side, the blonde produced his shield and sword from his back and began his descent into the dungeons, carefully following the route he had studied on the map several times before.

His travel through the dungeon was relatively quiet for the most part, having encountered only the mutated monstrous vegetation and insects that frequently dotted the surface. Their appearances he had gotten used to seeing, so it came as no surprise for him to come across them. A simple swipe of his blade or an aim from the slingshot he was given by his friends was all he needed to brush by them. His only challenge so far had come from complex puzzles that had been made to seal off parts of the chambers. Every once in a while, he'd come upon a secret niche of which he either found a hidden treasure or a pit trap filled with small arachnids called gohma. The caches mostly contained rupees with the exception of the occasional ancient weapon oil and ammunition. Link hadn't carried a bow with him, so he wrapped the arrows in a makeshift quiver using spare cloth he had on hand. The arrowheads were in good shape, though their shafts were worn out from weathering. He had planned on fashioning new shafts and tails when he returned to the village so that they could be used in the future.

After several days in a series of winding halls, Link paused with uncertainty. He'd done fine so far, despite the few detours he was forced to make, until he reached a dead end. There was no door to be found, no switch to activate anything, and no hint of a puzzle to solve that he could see, only stone walls decorated by a thick overgrowth of vines. The brown vegetation hugged the walls so tightly and massively that they threatened to engulf the whole area. Though lacking in the sunlight needed to grow vibrant, the plant was well sustained with nutrients enough to stay populated.

His brow furrowed as he began pulling out his map, wondering if maybe he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere. Just as he was about to unroll the parchment, a noise caught his attention. Link's senses immediately heightened in response, ears waiting for the faintest of sounds and eyes scanning the room carefully. It wasn't the skittering of a gohma or anything to that effect but rather a faint whistling tune as if a draft was whipping through a tiny crack. Vaguely, he could hear the tone fluctuate, never a constant droning of noise, almost as if singing to him. _That's it!_ The teenager whipped his head around as he spotted a vine leaf bouncing lightly, indicating the flow of wind through the crack just behind the vine. _I think I've found it,_ he thought to himself, sheathing his sword to study the crevice. He found it to be just wide enough that he could slip his fingers through and pull open the secret door.

The entrance gave way to his prodding, ever slow as it opened to its guest. Link's hair was blown around as wind was released from its prison. Stepping inside, he could see that the wind had come from a hole in the ceiling, the moon visible from inside the temple. _Well, at least I know what time it is._ His eyes followed the moonlight's path where it cascaded and pooled over a stone altar. Cautiously, he made his way over to it, glancing about the spacious room for any traps or enemies. Typically, when one would reach a room of importance, they'd think they'd walk into a trap of some sort. However, as he approached the altar, he couldn't sense any presence whatsoever. The room, no matter how expansive it was, was void of anything and everything, from creatures scurrying about to torch lights and décor. Link stopped in front of the dais, eyeing the faint traces of carvings within the stone. The figures were similar in nature to the painted tapestries that adorned the elder's room, though he didn't recognize any of them. Most were too old to make out, even with the light of the moon to help him study it.

The altar itself was bare, no sign of having supported an artifact on its surface recently. He scrunched his nose up in confusion, eyeing it up and down in hopes of catching another sort of puzzle or a switch of some sort. Link was searching every nook and cranny of the room that he could, about ready to give up and move on to find another room, when he thought he saw something shimmer in the dim light. He followed the glow back to the altar where the symbol of Farore seemed to be pulsing in radiance. His fingers smoothed over the engraving in his curiosity, the contact triggering a mechanism that shifted a stone within the table. He waited a moment to see if anything else would happen before applying pressure to a different sigil. Nothing. Resting both hands on the top, he pushed with all of his strength. Still nothing budged. Link rubbed his chin in thought, slightly agitated. Just when he'd thought he was getting somewhere, another obstacle blocked his path. How would he solve this puzzle?

Just then, a faint tune reverberated in his mind. It took him moments to realize why it sounded so familiar. After all, the song wasn't one common to the village children. He hummed in unison with it, mimicking its tempo and mellowing his voice to match its key. As he reached the decrescendo on the final note, more sigils alternated with flickering lights in the same pattern as the melody. The Farore carving pulsed once more before more stones shifted away until the altar opened. Within the cache was a grand looking staff. It was gnarled intricately, glorious in design though simple as it didn't sport any accessories like jewels. The head of the staff was curved and sculpted into a fairy, its structure very similar in nature to a walking cane. Appearance wise, it was splendid yet ordinary. Though this was the case, he couldn't help but feel like the staff was much more than just an ordinary staff. Something invisible radiated from it and into his body, invigorating him. Removing it from the altar, he could feel a peculiar sense of energy in his hands, similar in nature to the magic wards that had protected the temple for years. _There's no doubt about it. This has to be it,_ he told himself, a triumphant smile painted on his face.

As he was strapping it to his back with spare rope he had on hand, something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow moving. Whipping his head around in lightning speed, Link had just leapt back as a gargantuan arachnid leg crashed onto the floor where he had stood, stones being chipped away and scattering from the impact. He brought his sword out to block another blow headed sidelong to his ribs. The shadow he had seen revealed to be a massive gohma descending from the roof. Its form had been hidden away from the moon's light and his vision, easily missed if it hadn't moved. Now, it completely blocked the lunar beam. The gohma seemed to have been disturbed from its slumber by Link's retrieving of the artifact, a sentinel that was silently guarding the treasure. He should have expected it really.

Link assumed a defensive stance as the arachnid lowered its hefty weight to the floor. Engulfed in the darkness of the cavern, only the eye of the gohma could be seen. He'd be lying if he said the large, unblinking blood-red eyeball didn't creep him out, but for some reason he didn't feel any real fear. If anything, it provided an easy target for him to strike. The teenager rolled away to avoid more attacks sent towards him and blocked others with his sword and shield if the gohma got too close. In between his dodging, he managed to land his own blows on the arachnid, but, as he thought, he was unable to do any serious damage attacking anything other than its eye. He channeled all of his focus on that one target. His swings were fast, even though his opponent had its own swiftness to counter. With every strike he landed on the eye, he received a blow himself. Link could feel a couple of gashes beginning to slow him down, and he was pretty sure he may have contracted some venom from the gohma's fangs, but his stamina was his saving grace. His unrelenting attacks took their toll on his enemy until he brought it crashing down in one fell swoop, shoving the entire length of his sword deep into the pupil of the gohma's eye.

Checking the arachnid's limp body to make sure it wasn't getting back up, Link retrieved his sword and returned it to the scabbard before leaving the chamber. With a bit of an afterthought, the teen pulled out an antivenin that his sister slipped into his pack, administering in the same method that she had done for several of the villagers who had the misfortune of falling into a venomous snake pit. _Better safe than sorry,_ he thought. As he was leaving, he noted masses of hatched gohma eggs about the ceiling, heavily protected by the webs spun that were covered by the beast that lay dead behind him. It was then that he realized he had slain the queen and he began to feel a little bit of pity. Judging from its size alone, he could sense the matriarch may have been a creature worthy of respect and worship in another age. It wasn't exactly common knowledge in the village, but the elder had once told him that gohmas that have reached such size would more than likely have lived for centuries. The queen had been here doing its job, guarding a sacred artifact and its children, for who knows how long. And now it was no longer. Link mentally prayed to Farore to carry its spirit back to the Great Deku Tree, unable to completely rid himself of the guilt he felt for taking its life. It may have attempted to kill him, but he wouldn't ever think of it as his enemy. In fact, he respected its prowess with every fiber of his being. Had it not been his duty to obtain the artifact, he would have been elated to see it live for many more centuries. Perhaps one of its successors still within the temple would carry on that legacy.

Time in the dungeon passed in a rather unusual manner, almost as if broken from the rest of the world. At times, he felt like he was in the temple for several weeks. Then for others, Link could have sworn he'd slip through a former room in a matter of mere minutes. It was hard for him to judge how long he had spent in its chambers. His rations were used to determine that for him until he was forced to sacrifice some of it in a couple of his run-ins with multiple dungeon creatures. From what the young knight could figure, he assumed he'd been on this quest for a week. So, he was more than relieved to finally have reached the entrance after hours of trekking through the damp, dark halls. Had he not marked his path on his way in, Link would have wasted more time getting lost in its maze-like structure. He was also lucky have not run into nearly as many enemies during the return trip. There was no doubt in his mind that this wasn't necessarily because he had fought the majority of them before. He figured that after his felling of the queen, they had avoided him altogether, as the few he had encountered upon his departure had skittered away deep within the dungeon's corridors.

When he left the sacred temple's boundaries, Link reveled in a breath of fresh air. Even with its pristine atmosphere from being sealed away with strong magic for so long, the structure was still suffocating in its own right, and he could still catch a lingering whiff of the departed creatures' blood and dust on his person. His teal eyes immediately shifted to the sky above him as he felt a triumphant grin beginning to bubble on his face. He wouldn't go so far as to boast and say that he did a perfect job as a knight, but that didn't stop the pride from swelling at his accomplishment. Detecting not a single presence around, Link began his casual trip back to the village. Dusk was beginning to settle when he arrived, the village's pyre being kindled. An odd sight really as the bonfire was only set on celebratory occasions. Just as he thought this, he was surprised to find the entirety of Kokiri's people waiting for his arrival after he crested the last hill, a large round of cheering erupting once he was visible. On the frontline, his mother, sister, and the elder were smiling warmly and ready to welcome him home.

"How…? How did you know I was on my way back?" Link asked, stunned at the reception he was getting. He couldn't imagine anyone knowing exactly when he'd return nor did he think they'd celebrated all the way up until he did. His answer came from a light, wrinkled hand resting on his arm that held the Deku staff.

"The Great Deku Tree spoke to me last night in a dream, announcing your return. We welcome you now as a great knight of Kokiri, our beloved Hero of the Forest," Grandmother proudly replied. More cheers erupted upon the title being awarded to Link. Once they had calmed, the elder continued. "Come now, my boy. We have one more step we must take immediately before we can rest easy."

The teen gave a simple nod and followed her along to the sacred grove of the Great Deku Tree. Upon his arrival, he could see how much the old spirit had withered while he was away. It looked little more than a dead husk, what little life that was left visible only when he got closer. The old tree's facial features softened, eyebrow-like planks of wood raising to welcome the young knight. As it spoke, its voice was more course than usual, with groaning and creaking undertones from within almost as if an abandoned home that was falling apart. "My dear child, it does my soul good to see you have completed the arduous task I have asked of you. Forgive me for forcing you to take the life of one of my oldest companions, the great guardian Gohma of the temple, but there was no helping it. I knew there was no other suitable for this feat." The Great Deku Tree then turned its attention to Grandmother, nodding as freely as possible for the stationary spirit.

"Link, the staff if you will," Grandmother asked, nimble hands held aloft to accept the artifact. Link obliged, gingerly passing over the wooden craft, its weight light and airy as if floating. Once it was in her hands, she bowed her head to the great tree spirit, uttering a grand prayer into the wind that began to caress them. Life began to spring forward with every word she spoke, fairies dancing forth out of their hidden homes, including one much larger than Link that appeared to join in with the elder's spell. He's heard stories of the Great Fairy, but has never actually met her until now, her presence more overwhelming than he had anticipated.

The teenager couldn't help but be awestruck at the scenery that began to form. No words could accurately and best describe the absolute beauty and magic taking place before him. After the elder's chanting was finished, a large golden orb of light transferred from the staff to the Great Deku Tree, the sacred spirit's essence returning to its physical body. As this occurred, the forest began restoring to its former and natural beauty, the scar of death formed by the decaying trees being overtaken by the lushest greenery Link's ever seen. Even after the regrowth had passed, the energy surrounding him never left, gifting him with a strength that he never knew he had. It took him a while to realize his own injuries were healed in the process, as captivated by the whole display as he was. Not only that, but he also only just noticed the smaller orbs of light that floated all around him, a sense of familiarity flooding through him as one appeared before him.

His father's yellow spirit filled out into the entirety of the father he remembered, as clear as he could possibly be. Link took in the man's appearance, drinking in every last detail to save the memory for as long as he could. Renaldo's eyes looked upon the teenager with love and tenderness, though tears of joy slipped through from the corners as he smiled warmly. Finally, the man was able to form the words he's wanted to say since their first meeting in Link's dreams. "My dear, beloved son. You make me so proud and happy that words cannot even describe. With everything you've done, our people will flourish and live peacefully once more. Link, you and your sister have grown so much in so many ways, and I'm sorry that I had left you all so soon, but know this: I've never been happier than to watch you all live of your days in good health. Yes, even after my passing, I was still with you all in spirit, and your mother knows this. I will forever be with you, guiding and protecting you as I always have. I love you so much. Tell your mother and sister that I love them as well. Keep looking out after them in my place. Never falter in the face of the adversity. You will accomplish much, I know this, because you are my son and you are the blessed child of Farore."

After his speech, Renaldo gave his son the biggest hug he possibly could, wishing the moment to converse with Link would last forever. But, he knew better. Patting the teen's shoulder, he bid farewell before fading away for the last time, his spirit forming back into an orb that began to reassemble as a fairy. Link gasped as he was now face to face with a smaller figure with a similar appearance to his father, though much younger and with wings sported onto its back. His reverie was broken by the Great Deku Tree's words. "Your father's spirit has returned to me once again and he has been reborn as one of my children. Though this fairy no longer contains memories of its life as a Hylian, its essence is no different than that of your father. Aldo is now the name he bears, and he will accompany you wherever you may go," the old spirit announced. "The forests are saved thanks to you, my child. I have strength enough to maintain a barrier so that it may stay that way. For all that you have done for me and Farore's children, this is the least I can do to repay you."

Link gaped at the Deku Tree and the fairy Aldo before him, at a loss for words. He could feel Grandmother smiling warmly behind him and he turned around to see his mother and Aryll had joined them at some point. Amelia was heavily crying, though no longer with mourning but peace instead. Apparently, she and his sister had heard Renaldo's words upon their arrival. No words were needed to comfort them, but Link felt the urge to wrap them up in his arms anyway, never wanting to let go. After the time spent since his father's devastating departure from their world, their family was now at peace. As if to celebrate this wholesome moment, Aldo danced around them happily. That night was spent celebrating Link's courage and heroism, a feast accompanying that he had no problem indulging on given his hunger gained from his trek into the dungeon.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** It's sooooooooooo wholesome and bittersweet! Okay, after this ending, I feel a little bit less depressed. I mean, I'm still kicking myself for killing off one of my favorite characters in this whole fanfic, but having given Link Aldo, I couldn't stay mad at myself. Also, I wanted to keep up the fairy theme from the OoT part of the series. Let me say, I'm sorry that this took so long. The reason for this will be found on my profile update, so I'm not going to go through explaining it, but I sure hope this made up for my long absence. I'm just so excited to start this back up again. With that said, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll let you continue on with the story. Until next time, my lovely readers!


End file.
